


Wolf Gang

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Body Guard, Gangs, Possessive Behavior, Protection, mafia ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Theo Raeken, infamous leader of the wolf gang, asks you for a favor, you don't say no.</p><p>That's how Derek got himself into this situation.</p><p>\\Story about how Derek is Theo's husband, Stiles', body guard.\\</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek stands at the front door of Theo Raekens huge mansion, regretting most of his life choices as he rings the door bell.

There's a loud and obnoxious chime that rings, and then Derek hears a few noises from inside.

He has a duffle bag in one hand, and the other stuffed in the pocket of his leather jacket.

This is stupid, he thinks, as he waits for someone to open the door.

Theo called him less than a week ago, and asked him this oh so special favor, but how could Derek refuse?

People who refuse Theo don't get to live to tell anyone about it. 

That's how Derek got stuck being Theo's little husbands glorified babysitter. Is bodyguard, in Theo's words.

Like anyone would try to hurt him. Hurt his husband, and you'd get worse than death, you'd get torture for the rest of your life. Everyone knows how fucking obsessed Theo is with him. 

His name is Stiles. No one ever sees him besides Theo's right hand man, Donnovon, his sisters Hayden and Tracy, and Theo himself.

From what Dereks heard, it's because Stiles is either an insane shut in or he's a horrifying beast that no one wants to look at.

And now Derek gets to find out.

The door opens after a long time, and Theo is standing on the other side, wearing a thin, grey t-shirt, showing off his muscles and a flask silver watch, showing off his wealth.

The chimera in front of him smiles. "Hi, Derek. I'm glad you came, come in."

Like he had a choice.

Dereks never actually talked to Theo personally, he after all was just an underling of the wolf gang.

Derek had a reputation for having a very controlled violence, much different from some of the other members.

They might get the job done, but Derek can do it better.

Theo thought he'd be perfect for this job. Some people would consider it a blessing, Theo Raeken having so much trust in you, but Derek would much rather bash guys heads in if they didn't pay back money in time than be under Theo's watch for the whole summer.

Derek steps into the house. It's the first time he's been here, and it really does love up to its hype. 

It's huge, outside and in. The floors are white tile, the walls are marble, there's a chandelier thirty feet above the door, and two long stair cases leading to the next floor.

It's a castle compared to Dereks shitty little apartment.

"Did Josh tell you anything about this job?" Theo asks, shutting the door and pushing buttons on a security system.

Derek thinks back. Josh had told him that he'd be guarding Theo's husband and living in the house for the summer. "Not much."

Theo rolls his eyes. "Guess if you want a job done you do it yourself, huh?" Theo says, than starts walking, "follow me."

Derek does. They walk out of the main room and into a small living room, complete with a wide leather couch, two matching chairs, a flat screen and a small bar.

"I'm sure he told you that you'll be my husbands body guard," Theo says, cobtinuing to walk as they turn into a hallway, "and that you'll be living here, but there's more to that."

Derek tilts his head. "What more?"

Theo sighs, "my husband's... Not to happy right now."

Derek furrows his brows. Theo continues, "I'm not sure what it is exactly, maybe he's depressed, but he can be difficult to deal with."

"I can handle it." Derek says. He can handle a human, no problem.

"I hope so," Theo says, "because this arrangment is making him worse. I just need to know he's safe when I'm not here, that's what matters."

Derek has some trouble with that statement. Shouldn't his husbands happiness mean more? 

Theo's known for being cruel. Maybe he's like that with his precious little husband too.

"I have a list of rules that I put in your room, you can read them over." Theo adds as they step into a kitchen.

Sitting at the table is a skinny, sick looking boy. Derek gets confused for a moment, then Theo smiles lovingly at him. 

That must be Stiles. He's definetly not a horrifying beast, he's actually just a cute little thing, that looks completely harmless.

That must mean he's a crazy shut in.

Theo walks over to him, and places a hand on his shoulder. "Derek, this is Stiles."

The boy looks like he's about to either throw up or punch Theo in the face, Derek can't tell.

"Stiles," Theo says, "this is Derek Hale."

Stiles looks up at him with such a dirty, visious, look, that Derek actually wants to turn away from the gaze.

So that's a no on the completely harmless thing.

"I need to go, I should've left an hour ago." Theo says, turning to Derek, "call me if anything happens. You-" he turns to Stiles, "Show him to his room. And be civil. You two will be spending a lot of time together."

Stiles says nothing, just stares back down at the counter.

Theo kisses the top of his head, then walks back to the other side of the room, "I'll be back by dinner, I'll bring something home. Love you."

He gives one more look to Derek and smiles, before he leaves the room. The moment Derek hears Theo drive off, he turns back to Stiles.

He's just sitting there, staring at the marble countertop. 

Derek doesn't really know what to do, he's not good at social situations. So he just stares at the kid until he does something.

Stiles looks back up at him after a second, and scowls. "What?" He asks.

His voice is a little deeper than Derek imagined. He looks so delicate, but sounds so not.

Derek emotionlessly says, "show me to my room."

It comes out a bit too brutish, but it gets the job done because Stiles stands up.

He has a pained look on his face as he walks around the counter, and Derek sees that he has a cast around his foot.

Stiles limps right past him, not even sparing a glance. Derek follows.

They go up the stairs, and the whole time Dereks kind of nervous that Stiles is going to fall backwards, but they make it up with no new injuries.

The kid looks like he doesn't belong in this house. He has an old, faded sweat shirt, jeans with holes in them, and he's barefoot.

Derek was kind of expecting more of a pampered brat, but instead he got a depressed rag.

Other than that, though, he's certainly not ugly. He's kind of unique, with an upturned nose, wide Amber eyes, and moles dotting his face.

He's not traditionally good looking, not like Theo, but looking at his face you can see that he's adorable. 

His personality so far can use some work with the whole adorable thing, cause right now he seems rude.

As they're walking Derek feels awkward, so he decides to talk. "How'd you hurt your leg?" He asks casually.

Stiles takes a long time to answer, but when he does, he snarks back with, "Don't talk to me."

Derek raises his eyebrows. He's not sure what got this kid so hostile, and he's not here to be his friend, but this summer will be awful if they're fighting.

"Okay," Derek says simply.

They walk for a bit longer in tense silence, then Stiles stops in front of a door.

Derek opens it and steps in. 

It's nice. It has two big windows, a queen sized bed on the right wall, a closet door, another door that's open enough to reveal a bathroom, and a desk in between the two windows.

He turns back to Stiles, who's already gone. Derek furrows his brows, and looks out the door only to see Stiles limping down the hallway.

"Wait." He says, in a stern voice.

Stiles stops in his tracks, then turns to him with a glare in his eyes. 

"What?" He asks, sounding annoyed and done at the same time.

Derek thinks of what to say. He doesn't exactly want to be watching the kid 24/7 but he has to do his job. 

"Where're you going?" Derek decides to ask.

The kid shrugs. "I dunno."

Derek sighs. This is gonna be harder than he thought. "Okay.. Just stay.. Around."

The kid raises his eyebrows. ".. Okay." He says, looking Derek up and down, then walks off again.

Derek cringes internally, then turns back into his room. 

On the bedside table is a peice of paper, so Derek picks it up and examines it.

It reads, 'Rules' at the top, then shows a list. 

'•no computer  
•no internet  
•no phone  
•no locked doors  
•no without permission  
•not allowed to stay in bed all day  
•no car  
•medication every morning •don't leave him alone in the house  
•not allowed outside UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES

If a problem, call (362)224-5784

-Theo'

Derek has to read the note a couple of times over before he realizes that these aren't rules for him, they're rules for Stiles.

It's disturbing. It kind of sounds like rules for a child.

Not for your husband.

Derek puts the note down and shakes it off. It's not his job to question this marriage it's his job to protect Stiles.

From.. Himself, it sounds like.

Maybe he is depressed, maybe he's suicidal and Theo is genuinely worried about him.

But honestly? Theo is known for being cruel and awful. It wouldn't be surprising if Theo is just horrible to his significant other.

Derek sighs once again and opens his duffle bag.

He packed about five outfits, pajama pants, his laptop, and a jar of mountain ash. He always has it, just in case anything happens and he needs to protect himself. Or if he looses it, and needs to protect people from himself.

Derek uses the dresser to store his clothes and places his computer on the desk. He also hides the mountain ash in the drawer of his bedside table.

That all only rakes about ten minutes, and afterwards he has no idea what to do.

He decides that instead of taking on the daunting task of wandering around the huge house, he'll follow the noise of Stiles light breathing.

He goes down a long hallway, down a flight of stairs, then through the kitchen into another small living room.

Stiles is lounging on a white sofa, a fluffy blanket over him, the TV playing some daytime talk show.

Stiies shoots him a glare, then looks back at the TV. "What?" He asks, annoyed.

Derek sighs, doesn't answer, and sits down on a chair next to the couch. It seems that this all Stiles is allowed to do in this house.

Stiles smells so much like Theo, they practically have the same scent. Except while Stiles has an underlying scent of twizzlers and soap, Theo has blood.

"What show is this?" Derek asks, trying to start another conversation.

Stiles rolls his eyes from where he sits on the couch. "No talking."

Derek sighs and gets more comfortable in his seat.

They sit there for a really long time, Stiles paying attention to the stupid shows on, and Derek just watching Stiles.

He looks so weak. He's very, very skinny. He's a little bit taller than Theo, but he's so much smaller. 

He looks like he hasn't eaten in days, which is weird because with a house like this there should never be a shortage of food.

He has dark circles under his eyes, which makes him look like he doesn't sleep at all.

He's the complete opposite of Theo. Theo's tan, and strong, and radiates health, while Stiles is tiny and pale and sickly.

Well, if he's not to go outside under any circumstances, then he probably is sick.

Derek decides not to dwell on it. It's not his problem.

After several hours of mind rotting TV, the sun goes down and Derek hears the beep of the security system and catches a whiff of Theo's scent.

Stiles tenses. Is he afraid?

"Dinner!" Theo yells from the kitchen.

Stiles takes a long time to takes off the TV, and then find up his blanket, almost like he's stalling.

"You can go." Stiles snaps when Derek starts to sigh at the amount of time he's taking.

Derek nods and walks into the kitchen. Theo is taking out plates and has greasy paper bags surrounding him.

He turns to Derek and his smile slightly fades, he must've expected Stiles. "Stiles!" He shouts impatiently.

He sounds not angry, but like he's about to become angry. 

"I hope you like burgers," Theo says, cheery energy back on, as he pulls a wrapped burger out of a bag a puts it on a plate. 

Derek nods. "Thank you." He says. He didn't really expect Theo to get him anything and the kindness is unsettling.

"'Course," Theo says, handing Derek a plate, "it's the least I could do. How was today?"

Derek takes the plate and sits down at the island. "It was fine."

Theo gives him a look. "He was pleasant?"

Derek thinks for a moment. No. Not really. He was distant at best. "He was fine."

Theo nods. "Stiles, get your ass in here!" He yells once more.

Finally, Stiles limps into the room, annoyed expression on his face. Theo pulls him close and gives him a kiss. "Hey, baby."

Stiles doesn't really react, just lets it happen then moves to the bags and pulls a plastic container of curly fries out.

Theo pats his back once, then grabs a clear container of salad, and sits at the counter holding a fork.

"Derek told me you were good today." Theo says, opening up his container.

Stiles stops. Just stops. Derek thinks that maybe he's about to turn around and hit Theo across the mouth, but instead he allows Theo to talk more.

"I'm glad." Theo says, "I hope you're not as bad as you were with Donnovon."

Stiles flinches at that. 

Donnovon is Theo's right hand man, practically his family. But he's also known for being a whack job. Stiles is probably terrified of him, everyone is.

Stiles slowly grabs a burger and places it on his plate.

His whole entire demeanor changed with the mention of Donnovon. He seems scared. Too scared.

"Sit." Theo demands, impatient.

Stiles does, the seat next to Theo.

"What did you do today?" Theo asks, taking his husbands hand. They both have matching wedding bands.

Stiles shrugs, and picks absent mindedly at his food.

"Oh, Derek," Theo says, turning to Derek, "Did you see the rules?"

Derek nods. Theo smiles, and nods as well. "Good. I don't want any of those broken."

Stiles looks pissed, but also like he just doesn't care anymore. It's not a good look on anyone.

After a a several minutes of silence, Stiles says, "I'm going upstairs."

Theo raises his eyebrows. "Are you? You hardly ate anything."

Derek glances down at Stiles plate. He ate three bites of his burger and maybe four fries.

"Not hungry." Stiles mumbles.

"What?" Theo asks, raising his eyebrows. "I can't hear you when you mumble."

Stiles huffs. "I'm not hungry." He says loud and clear. 

Theo nods. "Alright. Put your food back in the container and put it in the fridge.

Stiles stands up with a pained expression and dumps his food back into the clear plastic container it came in.

As he's walking out of the room, Theo shouts, "and put some ice on that leg!"

Stiles leaves without saying anything.

Theo shakes his head and turns to his food. "He's hardly eating anymore."

Derek looks down as well. He doesn't know if he's supposed to say anything, so he lets Theo continue, "I'm getting worried about him. He used to be so full of energy, but all he does is watch TV all day."

Derek wants to say, 'well maybe if you let him outside he'd be able to do more' but he feels like Theo would kill him for that.

instead Derek says, "Maybe because his leg is hurt."

Theo turns to him, looking angry. ".. I'm not sure if you know this, Derek, but that boy? He's my property. I can do whatever I want to him."

Dereks eyebrows furrow. "No, no, I didn't mean-"

Theo huffs. "It's doesn't matter. Mind cleaning up the kitchen?" 

Derek nods, as Theo stands and leaves the kitchen.

Okay, so obviously Theo doesn't like people questioning him. And he broke Stiles's leg.

That's.. Not surprising.

Derek stands up and clears the kitchen. When he's done, he walks back up the stairs, where he hears yelling.

He stands half hidden behind a wall, and watches Theo and Stiles.

"I don't understand why you're so upset!" Theo yells, looking angry.

Stiles huffs. "I don't need a fucking babysitter!"

"Yeah you do," Theo says, "would you rather me get Donnovon again?"

Stiles noticeably shivers. "Stop threatening me with him!"

Theo gets close to his face and shines his red eyes. "Oh yeah? What the hell are you gonna do?"

Stiles shoots him a dirty look. "I hate you." He spits out, enough venom in his voice to make him sound scary.

What happens next makes Derek actually have to look away.

Theo raises his hand, and backhands Stiles so hard across the face that Stiles falls to the ground.

Fuck. Derek didn't know Theo was gonna be so blatant in his abuse. Now Derek is forced to think about it.

Theo sighs. "See what you make me do?" He asks, pulling Stiles back to his feet. Stiles huffs and pulls himself away, rubbing his cheek.

"Go on to bed." Theo says, gently. Different from the violence he just showed.

Stiles is all too happy to, and walks quickly away from the alpha, in through a door and slams the door.

Theo rests his head in his hands.

Derek steps away; he's seen to much already, and he doesn't want to see anymore.

He walks to his bedroom, through countless hallways, and closes the door behind him.

This is all too twisted, too awful. He doesn't want to be involved, but has absolutely no choice.

Derek rests his own head in hands and sighs. He's been sighing a lot today.

This is gonna be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

When Derek woke up, it was to the sound of voices.

He groans and looks at the digital clock on the bedside table next to him. It's 6am. That's far too early to be awake.

Instead of curling back up in his blanket, and going back to to sleep forever, he sits up in his bed.

One of the voices are of Theo, and it's coming from downstairs. The other two are a man and a women that Derek can't make out.

The only other sounds to be heard in the house are the quiet hum of a coffee maker, the very faint sound of the A.C., and Stiles's light breathing.

He's awake, because last night when he was asleep, his breathing was heavy and he snored slightly.

Derek decides to get dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt, when he gets up from his bed.

After that, he slips his shoes and leaves the bedroom. He follows the sound of Stiles's breathing through a hallway, then another.

Sitting at the end of this particular hallway, on the big window sill, is Stiles, staring out the window.

Derek walks over, trying not to make too much noise, but also not trying to sneak over.

When he's standing a good three feet from the kid, he says, "what're you doing?"

Stiles jumps, his whole body crashing into the window a bit. He turns around with a mix of fear and anger in his bright eyes.

"What the fuck?" He shouts indignantly.

Derek does his best not to laugh at the entire spectacle Stiles had just made of himself, and just furrows his brows, "what?"

"You scared me!" Stiles yells, shifting in his seat to look at Derek more clearly, "who the hell just sneaks over to someone like that?!"

Derek shrugs. "I just walked."

Stiles shakes his head, looking Derek up and down. He then looks back to the window and crosses his arms. 

Today, Stiles is wearing a red hoodie, with a grey t-shirt under it, and plaid pajama pants. He's also wearing striped socks instead of bear feet, and his cast is still snug on his leg.

Derek shifts. "What're you doing?" He asks again, looking out the window as well.

Outside is five cars. One is Dereks black camero, and two of them are Theo's cars, one being a slick silver sports car and the other a black truck. Derek doesn't know who the other two cars belong too.

Stiles doesn't spare him a glance. "Looking out a window."

Derek sighs and rolls his eyes. "Why?"

Stiles looks done with the conversation, but he always seems to look like that. "I'm waiting for them to leave."

Derek squints his eyes, and sits next to him on the widow sill. "Who?"

Stiles shifts. "Theo's sister." He says, then with all the venom he could muster up, spits the name out, "and Donnovon," like its poison.

Derek raises his eyebrows at the contempt in his voice. He must really hate Donnovon.

"What're they here for?" Derek asks.

Stiles shrugs. "Probably plotting a scheme to kill mankind."

Dereks lips quirk. This is good, this is an actual conversation. Even if it's just Stiles speaking badly about his husband.

Derek sits there for a while, not really knowing what to say, or if he should walk away, or what.

Derek glances down at Stiles's broken leg, and suddenly he just remembers that Theo is abusive. He forgot. He wonders what Stiles did to deserve that kind of injury. 

Derek tries to stop thinking about it. There's nothing he can do to stop it. There's no stopping Theo.

Stiles glances up at Derek and kinds of gives him a look that says, 'you're still here?' So Derek gets up.

"I'll- um.. See you later." Derek says awkwardly.

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Kay, bye."

Derek walks away, not too quickly, even though he wants to run away from his social skills.

Werewolves? He can handle. Humans? No big deal. But apparently sassy, defiant little humans named Stiles? He chokes.

Derek really doesn't know where to go. He doesn't want to crash a meeting between Theo and Donnovon, he doesn't want to go into his room, and it's not like he can hang around Stiles. 

He decides to just look around the house. There's still a third floor and half a second floor to explore.

He goes into an unfamiliar hallway, and check all the rooms. The hallway has slick, hard wood floors, and widows covering both sides.

There are four doors. The first one is a spare bedroom, with high ceilings and a fire place. Through the next door is a bathroom, full equipped with a jacuzzi-like tub. The next door leads to what looks like a study, but looks like it hasn't been used.

The last door leads into a beautiful library. There are books up to the ceiling, and Derek feels like he just walked into heaven.

Instead at gauging at the enormous selection of books, Derek walks out the room, and turns into the next hallway.

The house is huge. It seems like there's an endless maze of hallways, and Derek remembers that Theo's only 21 and owns this house.

Theo's parents were loaded, and they were the leaders of the wolf gang, but after their 'accident' Theo was next in line.

The dread doctors killed them. The same dread doctors that Theo has under his thumb and that turned him into such a strong, almost unkillable werewolf.

That's why no one refuses him. Why Dereks here, and probably why Stiles is here as well.

Derek shakes the thought from his mind and keeps walking. In the next three rooms he finds, there's a home theatre, a bar room with a pool table, and the last is a huge indoor gym.

Derek makes note of that room, and goes on.

He finds a lot of rooms, too many to count, honestly. And this is just the second floor.

In a mostly empty hallway, he finds a little table filled with picture frames. He steps over to it, and examines them.

A bunch of them are of Stiles and Theo. They look like they're a few years old, and they all show what looks like a happy couple. Stiles had quite a nice smile.

But it looks like as the years went on, Stiles is smiling less and less in the pictures.

The biggest picture, in the middle, is of their wedding. All Derek knows about their wedding was that only a few people were there. 

In the picture, though, Stiles looks miserable. He's so pale compared to Theo, and just has this horrible look in his eyes that look like, 'help me'.

Maybe Dereks reading too much into it.

He drops his gaze from the pictures as his stomach growls. 

He decides that instead of wandering aimlessly around the house until Theo's crew leaves, he'd just go downstairs and get something to eat.

As he walks towards the stair case, he looks at his phone. It's already 8:30, so he's been wandering around for two and a half hours.

He's suprised that Theo doesn't have a housekeeper or cook or anything like that. With a house this huge, he could probably use a whole entire cleaning crew.

Maybe it's because he wants privacy. After all, only like three people are allowed to see Stiles besides Theo. Four now, including Derek.

Derek descends the stairs, and walks quietly into the kitchen. Inside the fridge, it's mostly take out containers, a few protein shakes, one thing of raw chicken, milk, and carton of eggs.

In the freezer there's one tub of ice cream, a few bags of frozen vegetables, and a frozen stake.

Derek looks through the cabinet next to it. There's a thing of breadcrumbs, a bag of kettle chips, coffee beans, and a box of popcorn.

Derek sighs. There's no good food to eat in this house, and he makes a mental note to order grocerys.

For now, though, he takes out some of his leftover food from last night, and puts it in the microwave.

"Derek." Derek hears a voice says, startling him a bit, as he didn't hear anyone coming. Derek spins around, and sees Theo.

"Morning." Theo says, smiling. He's wearing a pair of black pants, and a button down shirt. 

".. Morning." Derek says back.

Theo sighs. "Sorry about last night." He says simply, "I didn't mean to get so defensive. I'm sure you didn't mean anything bad."

Derek nods. "It's fine." He says simply.

It's not fine, it's kind of worrying, but Derek really doesn't need an argument with someone who could kill him without missing beat.

Theo nods. "Stiles awake?" He asks, walking over to the counter and picking up his keys. 

Derek nods. Theo nods as well, and says, "good. I'll be back around dinner again, call if you need me."

Derek nods once again, and Theo leaves the room.

After Dereks food is heat up, and he's sitting down eating, it doesn't take long for Stiles to wander into the room.

"Hey." Derek says, putting his burger down. 

Stiies grunts in response and opens the refrigerator. He pulls out a water bottle.

Derek shifts. "I think I'm gonna make chicken tonight." He says.

Stiles stops in his tracks, and turns to him, confused look on his face.

Derek furrows his brows. Stiles squints his eyes at him and asks, "you're gonna make dinner?"

Dereks confused as well, now. "Yeah. What's the problem?" 

Stiles is staring at him like he grew three heads. Has this kid never heard of cooking before?

"You-" stiles says, eyes widening, "are gonna cook dinner?"

Derek tilts his head. "Why are you having trouble with that?" He asks.

Stiles shuts the fridge. "You are part of Theo's thing right? Like- you bash heads in for a living?"

Derek nods slowly. Stiles goes on, "and now you're gonna cook chicken for dinner."

Derek kind of understands now, but he's kind of annoyed. He's not just a killer. He can do stuff. "Yeah." He says simply.

Stiles nods. "Alright then."

With that, Stiles takes his water bottle and leaves the kitchen.

That's the most he's heard Stiles talk, and he thinks maybe that's progress, even if it was a silly conversation.

For the next several hours that follow, Derek fiddles on his computer in a cozy living room chair, while Stiles just lies across the couch again and watches movies.

Stiies must know the rules that Theo had given Derek, otherwise he'd probably in his bed rather than an uncomfortable couch.

Thinking about he rules, Derek suddenly remembers one of them. 

"Did you take your medication?" Derek asks. He's not sure what it is, but it was written in the rules and it's far past morning.

Stiles doesn't look at him. "Yeah." He lies.

Derek tilts his head. "Why didn't you?"

Stiles looks back at him. "I did." He lies once again.

Derek rolls his eyes. "I can tell when you're lying." Derek says, shutting his laptop. "Take your medication."

Stiles squints his eyes defiantly. "No."

Derek huffs. He doesn't want this to be difficult, but if he has to, he will force feed him. 

"Please," Derek says, "just make this easy."

At this point Stiles is probably just trying to rebel just to prove he can.

"I'm not gonna." Stiles says, turning his head back to the TV.

Derek huffs. "Listen, I know that you're depressed or-"

"Depressed?" Stiles says, head shooting up, "is that what he told you?"

Derek shifts. Stiles continues, "well I'm not, so fuck off."

Derek sighs. He honestly feels for the kid. He's clearly not happy, but Derek has a job to do, and he will do it.

Derek places his laptop on the coffee table. "Stiles, I'm not gonna ask you twice."

Stiles shoots him a dirty look, and mutes the TV. "What're you gonna do?" Stiles asks, as he sits up.

"I'll tell your husband." He says. 

Stiles laughs. "Okay. Tell him. I'm not afraid of Theo."

Derek sighs once again. He doesn't want to be part of this. He really, really, doesn't. And he doesn't want to tell someone what to do.

"I'm not trying to be the bad guy here-"

"You are." Stiles interrupts. "So tell Theo, I don't care."

Derek shakes his head. He doesn't wanna tell Theo, because he doesn't want Stiles to get punished. 

"He's not gonna be happy." Derek says. 

Stiles gives him a disgusted look. "You really don't know anything about him, do you? He's never happy."

Derek looks down. Stiles goes on, "he'll always find something wrong. There's no point in trying to please him. I learned that a long fucking time ago. So. Fuck. Off."

Derek does. He leaves the room in favor of retreating back into the kitchen. So much for the progress.

There are two different stories here. One is that Stiles is depressed, and the other is that Theo's awful.

He kind of believes them both.

Derek glances at the oven clock, and since it's already 6:12, he decides to start cooking.

He takes out the chicken, eggs, breadcrumbs and a frozen packet of vegetables, and gets to work.

At about 7:00, he's done, and he hears Theo walk in. 

After a few minutes, Theo comes into the kitchen. His eyes widen. 

"Wow," He says, looking down at the meal, "You made all this?"

Derek nods. Theo smiles, and calls Stiles into the room. They all eat in the dining room this time. 

"Eat." Theo says to Stiles, after a few minutes of just picking at his food.

Stiles doesn't look up. "Not hungry."

Derek looks down. No wonder Stiles is so thin, he never eats.

Theo shakes his head. "I don't care. Eat."

Maybe if Theo bothered to find out why he didn't eat- never mind. Derek doesn't want to think about it.

Stiles doesn't really do anything, just continues to pick and move the chicken around the plate.

Theo's telling some story that Dereks only half paying attention to. He's more focused on Stiles.

He's not here to be his friend. He really isn't, but Stiles hating him will make this summer awful.

"Did you take your medicine?" Theo says, turning to Stiles.

Stiles nods. But Theo doesn't look very convinced.

"He did." Derek chimes in. Both Theo and Stiles heads shoot up to look at him. Derek goes on, "I saw him take it."

Theo nods, and goes back to his food, but Stiles continues to stare at him. 

It's a silent thank you, Derek knows it.

Okay. So maybe they have made a little progress.


	3. Chapter 3

The TV is the only sound that could be heard throughout the house, besides the sound of Stiles breathing.

It's been a week. All the days have been merging together though, because everyday it's the the same routine.

When Derek wakes up, he sits in the living room all day, on the chair besides Stiles.

That's exactly what he's doing right now.

There's a crappy horror movie playing, and Stiles is draped across the couch watching it.

They've been getting along lately; if you can even call it that. They haven't really been talking, but they also haven't been fighting, so that's good.

Theo is hardly around. Derek can't even imagine what it was like before he got here. Was Stiles just alone all the time?

Maybe one day Derek will have the courage to ask him.

It's only been a week and Derek already feels trapped. He can only imagine what stiles feels like, he's been trapped so much longer.

Suddenly, Stiles stands up, which causes Derek to look over.

"Where're you going?" Derek asks.

Stiles whole face scrunches up in pain as he stands on his leg. It seems to be getting worse instead of better.

"Bathroom." Stiles croaks out. Derek nods, and Stiles walks out.

Not more than thirty seconds later there a loud bang and a scream.

Derek stands up, panicked. He follows Stiled rapid heart beat to where he is, and finds him on the floor, clutching his leg.

Derek crouches down, "You okay?" He asks.

Stiles looks like he's about to cry, but doesn't want to. "Yeah." He says, in a pained voice.

Derek grabs his leg gently, and tries to take the cast off to see the damage. "What happened?"

"I just fell," he says, smacking Dereks hands away, "I'm fine."

Derek just grabs his leg again. "You could've hurt it."

"Derek-"

"Just let me see." Derek says. He waits a minute, then Stiles slumps back and nods. 

Derek carefully unwraps the cast. It takes a little while, but once it's all off, he's appalled by what's under it.

Stiles leg is extremely swollen, and a pinkish- purple color. He has huge bruises all over it as well, and it looks like it's been stomped on.

Derek fears that maybe that's what Theo did to it.

"You need to rest this." Derek says, wrapping the cast back up. He's no doctor, but he definetly knows that Stiles shouldn't be walking on that monstrosity.

"I'm fine." Stiles says once again. 

"I'll help you to your bed," Derek says, letting go of the cast, "can you stand?"

Stiles attempts to get up, but his face once again scrunches in pain, and he falls flat on his ass.

Derek sighs. He doesn't really think about it, he just wraps one arm under Stiles legs, the other around his back and lifts him up.

Stiles makes an indignant sound. "Put me down!" He yells, trying to squirm out of Dereks grip.

"Stop," Derek warns, and then starts walking towards the staircase.

Stiles eventually gives up his struggle and just goes boneless in Dereks arms, sighing in defeat.

Stiles is really light. Lighter than he looks, which is suprising because he looks about ninety pounds on a good day.

Derek hoists him up a little higher in his arms as they go up the stairs. He's wearing sweat pants and a jacket with a strange textured material.

He's never touched Stiles before, or looked at him so closely. His skin looks so soft. Derek just wants to pet it, and that's the most bizarre urge he's ever had. He decided to push the thought from his mind because it feels perverted.

Derek carries him down the longest corridor of the entire house, where at the end is he and Theo's bedroom.

He hasn't been in there either. He never really thought about it, but judging by the double doors it must be huge.

Derek pushes his way inside. It's beautiful. The bed is huge, there's a fireplace, and cozy chairs surrounding it.

Derek walks over to the unmade bed and sets Stiles down in the silk sheets.

Quickly, he grabs a pillow and places it under Stiles foot to elevate it.

Stiies rolls his eyes, "I doesn't even hurt that much anymore."

Maybe because you're becoming numb from it, Derek thinks but doesn't say aloud.

"If you walk on it, it'll never heal." Derek murmurs.

He's not sure what to do. He doesn't want to leave Stiles alone, but is not sure if he should stay in the bedroom.

"W-what happened to it?" Derek says, awkwardly leaning against one of the beds beams.

Stiles settles into his spot. "Theo." He says simply, like Derek should know what that means.

Derek nods. He doesn't want to ask any further questions about that, even if he's curious why Theo would do that.

Something on the bedside table catches his eye. 

It's a worn, breaking apart wooden picture frame, with a photo inside.

"What's that?" Derek asks, cocking his head to it.

Stiles looks over, and grabs it. He stares down at it, and Derek actually sees him smile for the first time since he got here.

He turns the picture around for Derek to see. At the end is Stiles and unlike the other photos in the house, though, next to Stiles is a tan boy with black hair, a pale girl with red curly hair, a Japanese girl with long black hair, a younger boy with bright blue eyes, and another tall girl with short brown hair.

"This is me and my friends." He says, almost lovingly. Points to them one by one and makes them, "This is Liam, Malia, Kira, Lydia..."

After, he points to the one standing right next to him, and says, "and that's my brother. Scott."

Derek examines the picture once more and smiles. It's nice to see that, that Stiles has friends.

"We took this senior year." Stiles says. He smells sad. "That's when I met Theo."

Derek nods. Okay. So they met in highschool, and Theo basically stole Stiles away? 

If so, that's fucking awful. 

Stiles small smile fades, and he puts the picture back into its place on the bedside table. 

"I havent seen them since I graduated." Stiles says, longingly. 

Derek looks down. Yesterday Stiles barely looked at him, but today he's opening up about such personal things, and Derek thinks he must've struck a raw nerve.

That's three years that he hasn't seen his brother and his friends.

Stiles looks down at his wedding ring. Derek can't tell if he wants to take it off or burn it until it's ash.

Derek doesn't know what else to do, so he just stands there. After a good five minutes, Stiles looks up at him.

"You can leave, ya know." He says. He doesn't sound his usual annoyed and distant voice, he just sounds like a normal person.

Derek shrugs. "You'll try to walk if I do."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Okay, whatever, pass me that remote."

Dereks eyes search the be until he finds a TV remote. He picks up the object and hands it to Stiles.

Stiles flips it on, and Derek looks behind him only to realize that there's a huge flatscreen behind them.

Derek turns around, and watches the television standing up for a few minutes, until Stiles says, "you can sit."

Derek glances at the boy. Stiles cocks his head to the empty space next to him. "Ya know. On the bed. Instead of watching TV standing up like a freak."

Derek rolls his eyes, but does as he says. 

He kind of feels like he's stepping into another wolfs territory. The scent of Theo is so strong in this room, on this bed, all over Stiles.

It's kind of intimidating.

But Derek sits on the bed anyways, far away from Stiles with his legs hanging off.

There's a show about baking cakes on, and Derek lets himself get immersed into it for a while.

Then, Stiles shifts where he's sitting, and involenteerily cries out in pain.

Derek turns around, and places a hand on his leg. "You alright?" He asks, afraid that Stiles may have hurt it more.

Stiles nods, even though Derek can smell the pain radiating off him in almost palpable waves.

Dereks not sure why his first instinct is to take away the boys pain, but that doesn't stop him from doing it.

He closes his eyes, and just soaks up the harsh pain in his leg. 

When he opens his eyes, Stiles is staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Derek asks. Taking away pain isn't that big of a deal, Stiles must've seen it by now. Right?

Stiles licks his lips and shakes his head, looking down. "No ones ever done that for me before."

Derek raises his eyebrows. "Theo's never-"

"No." Stiles interupts.

Dereks actually quite surprised by this information. Theo causes him pain a lot, and he doesn't even bother to heal him afterwards. There's something so wrong with that.

Derek shrugs, trying to pass it off as no big deal. 

"Thank you." Stiles says. His voice is so gentle, and Derek knows that he actually means it, he can practically feel his gratitude.

"You're welcome." Derek says simply, turning his head back to the TV.

They sit there for a while, until they hear the sound of the security alarm go off.

Derek can hear Theo's heartbeat enter the house, so he stands up, tells stiles to stay lying down, and goes downstairs.

Theo's in the kitchen, placing fast food containers on the counter.

He turns to Derek and nods. He seems to be in a bad mood.

"Where's Stiles?" He asks.

Derek remembers the rule that Stiles isn't supposed to be in bed, but says anyways, "In bed. He hurt his leg and couldn't walk."

Theo takes a long time to say anything. "What happened?" He finally says.

"Tripped."

"Idiot." Theo mutters under his breath, "go get him."

Derek furrows his brows. "He can't walk." He repeats.

Theo growls low in his throat. "Well I guess he just won't eat then." He snaps .

Derek squints his eyes. Is Theo punishing Stiles for hurting himself?

"You can eat." Theo says, taking his own plate, "I'll be in my office."

With that, he storms out.

Dereks confused, but mostly afraid for Stiles's safety.

He's not really sure why he cares, but he just wants to shield Stiles from Theo's wrath somehow.

Instead, he makes himself a plate and tries to stop thinking about how badly he wants to punch Theo in the face.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek really isn't a jealous person. Especially not towards stupid kids with pretty eyes he met two weeks ago.

But when he sees Stiles curled up in Theo's arms he feels a new kind of rage that confuses him immensely.

Theo is sprawled across the couch, and Stiles is on his chest, with Theo's arms lazily around him. The TV is on in the background, but Derek can only pay attention to the scene in front of him.

He doesn't know why it gets him so mad. 

It's the first time Theo's been home during the day since Dereks got here. He usually leaves early in the morning, then comes back at dinner time.

He's never seen him and Stiles so intimate before. After dinner they usually retreat to their bedroom. They look like an actual couple.

But they're not, and maybe that's what gets Derek so pissed. Because Stiles has a cast around his leg, and Theo did that, and he shouldn't get to hold Stiles like that.

Not that Derek wants to... Not at all.

"What's up?" Theo says, turning his attention from the TV, and to the werewolf standing like an idiot in the doorway.

Derek swallows his jealousy, and says, "I'm going to the store."

Theo nods, and turns back to the TV. He holds Stiles a little tighter in his arm as he shifts. "Have fun." He says.

Derek stares for another second. Stiles doesn't look at him. And he looks comfortable in Theo's arms.

Derek walks out the room, resisting the urge to rip Stiles out of the chimeras arms.

He walks out the front door, feeling very confused.

He has no clue why he was jealous. He decides to let it go for the time being, as he steps outside for the first time in two weeks.

He didn't even realize until a few days ago. Since Stiles can't go outside then Derek never had the chance.

That house is like a trap. Sure, it's big, and grand, but it's definetly a huge trap.

He feels so bad for Stiles- and fuck, he can't get him out of his head.

When you spend all your time with someone, it's really hard to stop thinking about them apparently.

Derek unlocks the door of his camero, and climbs inside.

In the past week, he and Stiles have been good. Not exactly best friend level, but he can tell Stiles is more comfortable around him.

Derek helps him out of bed every morning because his leg hurts so much.

Theo hasn't been very patient with his husbands injury. Whenever Stiles stands he winces, and that makes Theo angry. 

Derek doesn't really know why he gets so mad. He's the one who caused it afterall.

Derek starts up the car and pulls out of the ridiculously long driveway. The mansion from far away looks like a castle. It's so huge. Like a prison.

It's nice to leave, even if only to buy groceries.

As he drives down the road, he notices that the house is so isolated. Maybe that's intentional. So Stiles can't get away.

There are no other houses anywhere near the house- or estate more like it.

When Derek had first seem the backyard through the window, he was blown away. It was about twenty acres of park like plants, and benches and a pool and even a tennis court.

Except it didnt look as nice as it could because the grass was overgrown. Guess that happens when no one maintains it.

Derek turns a corner, and a sign indicates that he's heading into town.

The house is located in a rich neighborhood, right next to beacon hills. Figures. Except cocaine is a big problem, so it's not exactly a good town.

Derek checks his car clock and sees that it is arleady two.

When he woke up this morning at ten and saw that Theo was still home, he was confused.

Then Theo said to Stiles that they needed a day to 'spend time together' and that he'd cleared his schedule just for him. How nice.

Stiles didn't look too thrilled, but held his complaints.

He must know how to navigate Theo's moods, because he always seems to know when to push and when to hold back.

He shouldn't have to though. He deserves a normal relationship, with someone he wants to be with. Not an insane mob leader with claws and a short temper.

Derek still doesn't know what their story is.

All he knows is that they met in their senior year and that Theo took Stiles away from his friends and brother.

He doesn't know if they dated then got married and Theo got abusive, or if Theo kidnapped him and forced him into marriage.

One day maybe he and Stiles will get comfortable enough to talk about it, but right now they're just becoming civil.

Derek pulls into the parking lot of the nearest grocery store that he's been ordering food from, and parks his car.

He steps out of his car, and walks into the parking lot.

He reaches to his back pocket, only to realize he doesn't have his phone with him. 

He usually has it with him always, just in case, but he must've left it in his room. That's kind of odd. 

He shakes it off and just walks into the store. 

He grabs a shopping cart, and heads down the bread aisle.

Derek has always liked cooking, ever since he was little. He used to always cook for his family, and try new recipes out, when he was a teenager.

He hasn't had much of a chance since he joined the wolf gang, though.

There's not much time for cooking when you're in between bashing people's skulls in, and ripping out throats.

He doesn't even remember the exact moment he joined. One minute he was a stupid, violent kid who ran out of social security money, the next he was offered a position by his uncle Peter.

He was all too happy to except at the time. He had nothing else, his whole entire pack had been murdered by Kate, and he was excepted into a new one.

Little did he know that the Wolf gang is more of a business than a pack.

Theo's parents were the alphas at the time. Then when Theo turned eighteen, they were murdered by the dread doctors and everyone just kinda followed Theo blindly out of fear.

That makes Theo Dereks alpha, he supposes. 

That's kind of ridiculous, though. Theo's just a spoiled twenty one year old with a violent streak, yet he's a such a powerful alpha.

Derek sighs, puts a loaf of bread in his cart, then moves onto the the frozen section.

The wolf gang is an awful system.

There's drug trafficing, gambling, organized crime of every variety. And Theo will never get caught because there will always be someone to take the fall for him.

Fuck, he had some kid trapped in his house with a broken leg and a forced marriage, and no one even cares.

Derek wishes he could leave. Really. But you can't just leave the wolf gang. 

Last person who tried to leave got to be the dread doctors new guinea pig and everyone knows that's worse than death.

So Dereks trapped. 

Maybe not as bad as Stiles is trapped, at least Derek has a little freedom, but still trapped all the same.

Derek turns an aisle. There are some werewolves who beg to be in the wolf gang. And others love their jobs.

But Derek? Hates it.

He wants out so bad, he's so sick of killing people. When he was younger, he was a lot more violent, but now he's realized that killing isn't satisfying.

Derek finished up his shopping, then checks out. He uses what's in his wallet as payment, and makes a mental note to get more money.

Derek takes his bags to the car, and loads them into his trunk.

He makes another mental note to find his phone when he gets home.

Home. 

It sounds strange to call it that. It's not his home, he just lives there.

The car ride back is long, about twenty minutes. He pulls into the long driveway and takes all the bags in one trip into the house.

He uses the spare key Theo gave him, and enters the code into the security alarm.

As soon as he walks in the front door, though, his nose is assaulted with a smell he knows all too well. Blood.

His mind instantly goes to the worst, as he rushes into the kitchen to put the grocerys down.

Standing at the sink is Stiles, legs wobbly and holding a paper towel to his nose.

Derek drops his bags, and rushes over, "hey, you okay?" He asks, as he tilts Stiles head up to the light.

"Yeah." Stiles croaks. Blood is running down his face, from his nose, which is bruised.

Derek can smell his pain, and remembers that Stiles shouldn't be standing when he sees Stiles other hand clasped on the sink, with white knuckles. He leads Stiles to a chair, and pushes him into it.

"What happened?" Derek asks, holding a paper towel to Stiles's nose.

Stiles takes a long time to answer, "me and Theo had a fight."

Derek shakes his head. This isn't alright. Just an hour ago they were peacefully cuddling on the couch, and now Stiles has a bruise.

Derek holds the paper towel to his nose, and doesn't ask any further questions until the bleeding stops.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek hears it before he sees it. 

It was late, almost twelve in the morning at that point, and Derek was in the library, reading a new book he'd found.

Then he heard it. The sound of zippers being undone, the silent whispers, the unmistakable sound of kissing.

He'd never thought about Stiles and Theo that way, even though they're married.The most affection they'd shown eachother was always just a quick peck on the lips.

Derek would've just tuned the sound out, but the library was too close to their bedroom to not hear it. So he was forced to hear the noises that he really didn't want to hear.

It wasn't rape though. At least, it didn't sound that way. There were no sounds of complaints or yelling or denial. Stiles seemed to be fully on board.

Although, maybe Stiles was afraid to say no.

After the kissing, he'd heard the moans.

It was Stiles, Derek knew his voice all too well by now. He moaned loud, and Derek really didn't want to imagine what Theo was doing to cause it.

It kinda sounded pained, like Stiles was being hurt, but Derek hopes to god he's not.

Done with listening to this filth, Derek pushed away from the small table he was sitting at, and took the book he was reading with him as he walked out of the library.

The only way back to his bedroom was past their room, so Derek sucked it up and walked past.

At least he tried to. 

When the saw the door, he noticed it was open enough for him to see inside.

He really didn't mean to, but he couldn't help but catch a quick look of what was happening inside.

Theo was on top of Stiles, and Stiles's face was smushed into the bed. They were both completely naked, and Theo was pounding into his husbands ass like it was his fucking mission in life.

They were both faced towards the opposite wall, so Derek couldn't see their faces, but God he could hear they're moans.

Theo was more quietly growling, but Stiles was full out moaning after every single thrust.

Stiles body was so boney and small, and Theo muscled arm was holding his arms behind his back and it was so fucking hot.

Derek looked on for way longer than he'd like to admit.

Stiles was just so pretty. Really, everything about him was pretty, his skinny arms, and his perfect ass, and his sex hair.

Derek felt hot, rageful, jealousy. He wanted to be in Theo's position, and that confused him to no extent.

Theo doesn't deserve him. He doesn't deserve any happiness for even thinking about hurting that small fragile boy.

He didn't know if he was sexually attracted to Stiles or not, and he's so fucking confused about why he thinks he's so pretty.

Then Theo leaned down and with sharpened teeth bit into Stiles's neck, and Derek actually felt an urge to stop it from happening as Stiles groaned out, "Th-Theooo..".

Instead, he rushed away, feeling perverted.

He afterall is a wolf and has to respect another wolfs property. Stiles was already marked territory even if Derek wishes it weren't true.

Derek walks into his bedroom, and the noises fade, as Derek focuses on the low hum of the AC.

Derek feels like he's a pervert, not only for watching but for enjoying it.

It's not like the thought of Theo fucking Stiles is hot, it's the thought of Stiles and sex in general. In a perfect world, Theo wouldn't be involved in sex with Stiles, with anybody as a matter of fact.

Derek doesn't know why he finds Stiles attractive.. He has no idea, actually.

He wishes that he didn't, because the fact that he does makes this so complicated.

He doesn't know if he likes Stiles in a dating kind of way, but he does know that even if he did, it could never happen.

He's sure that if Theo knew that if Derek was thinking of his husband in a sexual manner, Derek would be on his kill list.

And Stiles deserves better than Derek anyways. Better than Theo, as well.

Derek rolls to the other side of his bed in an attempt to get comfortable, but it doesn't help.

He's not tired. Usually if he couldn't sleep back in his apartment, he'd watch TV, but he really doesn't feel comfortable doing that in this house.

This whole entire house makes Derek immensely uncomfortable.

Derek sits up in bed and sighs.

He likes being around Stiles, but honestly, it's not worth this. He hates seeing Theo hurt his husband, and it's just awful to live in a house with Theo.

Theo's so fucking abusive and cruel, but he'll wrap it all up in a smile, and that's the worst part about it.

After forty minutes of staring at the ceiling, Derek decides to get a drink, so he leaves his bed and makes his way downstairs to the kitchen.

When he gets there though, Stiles is sitting at the island.

"Hey." Derek says softly, walking slowly over to the kitchen.

"Oh," stiles says, turning to him, "hey. Couldn't sleep?"

Derek shakes his head and opens the fridge. "Me neither." Stiles mumbles, looking down at his water bottle.

Derek takes out a can of soda from the fridge, and sits down at that table in the seat across from Stiles.

Stiles is dressed in flannel pajama pants, and an oversized sweat shirt.

On Stiles neck is a huge bite mark, that Derek saw Theo apply just an hour ago.

Stiles doesn't look so good. He looks upset, as he plays with the wedding ring around his finger so Derek tries to comfort him.

"... Are you alright?" Derek asks awkwardly.

Stiles looks up at him. He doesn't answer the question, instead he says, "Why do you stay here?"

Derek raises his eyebrows in surprise. He and Stiles had never really had this type of conversation before. ".. Do you want me to leave?"

Stiles shrugs, and licks his lips. "I dunno. I just don't know why you'd want to be here."

"Why?" Derek asks, squinting his eyes.

"Cause you're not like the others." Stiles says, "you're like- not violent, or insane. So why the fuck do you stay?"

Derek looks down. "... I don't mind." He says.

Stiles furrows his brows. Derek goes on, "because you.. You're here."

Stiles looks down, "well that's a first." He says, grimly.

Derek nods, and takes a sip of his drink. In desperate need for a change of conversation, he says, "How's your leg?"

"Oh," Stiles says, looking down at his leg, "it's fine, I guess. Thanks."

Derek gives a small smile and nods.

After a few moments, Stiles says, "okay. Well, this was fun, but I'm gonna head back upstairs,"

He stands up, and mumbles, "or else Theo will come find me.."

"You need help?" Derek asks when Stiles groans in pain.

"Nah, I'm good," he says back, grabbing his water bottle, "see ya tomorrow, I guess."

Derek nods and watches Stikes as he walks out of the room.

Yeah, he's definetly attracted to him. He can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek walks into the kitchen two days after the 'incident' and sees Theo searching in the fridge.

Derek sighs. He hasn't has the time to talk to Theo since he saw him- doing it.. And he still doesn't know if Theo knows he watched.

Theo shuts the fridge, holding a protein shake. He's wearing a tight sweat jacket open to reveal a tight tank top, showing off his fit body.

"Hey, Derek," Theo says, opening the drink, and leaning against the counter "haven't seen you in a while."

Derek nods as Theo continues with, "but I guess it's fine. I've been around a lot lately. Cleared my schedule to spend some time with Stiles."

Derek looks down. Theo has been around for the last few days.

Except Theo really hasn't been spending much time with Stiles. Seems like he has other things to do.

"I think hes getting better." Theo says. Like he'd even know, though.

Derek nods in agreement because it's all he can think to do.

"Hey, by the way, mind watching him for a few," Theo says, taking out his phone and checking it, "I think he's in the library. Just make sure he doesn't fucking hurt his leg more, I can't deal with him complaining about it."

Yeah, how dare Stiles fucking complain about not being able to walk.

Derek nods and walks out of the kitchen, glad to get away from Theo.

Derek walks through the long hallway, passing the familiar picture frames. Another one of their wedding, one of Theo's family, one of Stiles and Theo graduating.

None of Stiles and his friends. It seems that there's only the one.

At the end of the hallway is a small staircase, that Derek tends to use since it's closer to his bedroom, which is very close to the library.

Derek walks up to the second floor, and through the halls until he reaches the familiar double doors to the library.

He opens the doors to see Stiles balances on a rolling chair, trying to reach one of the books.

Derek rolls his eyes, and goes over, "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Stiles shrugs and the chair spins a bit, causing him to loose his balance and fall into Derek.

Derek catches him easily, he is afterall so light. 

"Whoa," stiles says, looking up at Derek, "nice catch, man," he pats Derek shoulder.

Derek huffs and sets him down so he's leaning against the closest table.

"Which book do you want?" Derek asks, looking up at all the options. So far Derek has read six books, his favorite being a novel about a dying girl, which isn't actually as depressing as some others he's read.

Stiles points to the top shelf and says, "The one with the purple cover."

Derek looks up and sighs. He steps onto the chair, which wobbles a little under his weight, and pulls out the one Stiles asked for. It's a really heavy book with a lot of pages.

He hops back down and hands the heavy purple covered book called, 'cursed' to the boy.

Stiles takes it. "Thanks," he mumbles, as he sits cross crossed on top of the table.

"What's it about?" Derek asks, leaning on the table next to him.

Stiles opens up the book, but inside is not normal pages. Inside, it's hollowed out. "Never read it." Stiles says.

Derek raises his eyebrows. 

Inside is a few trinkets, a crinkled photo and a folded up a peice of paper.

"You hiding this?" Derek asks, crossing his arms.

"Not hiding," stiles clarifies, taking out the folded up sheet of paper, "just- safe keeping."

From Theo, Derek thinks, but doesn't say.

"What is all this crap?" Derek asks, looking more closely at the items. There's an old-looking locket, a plastic comb, a battered sheriffs badge, and a few other small things that Derek doesn't have time to see as his eyes are drawn to the picture.

It appears to be a family photo. It's Stiles, the boy- Scott- his brother, from the other photo, and two adults standing with them.

One is a women that looks more like Scott, the same big brown eyes, and dark curly hair. The man has blue eyes, and is wearing a cops uniform, with the same sheriffs badge.

That must be Stiles family. And the fact that he has to hide it is frightening.

Stiles looks longingly at the photo for a few seconds, then with no emotion slams the book and hands it back to Derek.

"Put that back," he mumbles, unfolding the peice of paper.

Derek does as he asks, and puts the heavy book back where he found it. Behind him, Stiles is looking over the paper.

"What's that?" Derek asks, hopping off the chair. 

He walks over to where Stiles is sitting, but when he tries to sneak a peak at the paper, Stiles pulls it away and stuffs the wrinkled paper into his pants pocket.

"Don't worry about it," Stiles says, standing up. His leg is getting a little better, so he can walk on his own, "and don't tell Theo about this, alright? I'm trusting you."

Derek sighs, "stiles-"

"My trust is a once in a lifetime deal," stiles says, walking backwards out of room, "don't blow it, man."

".. Fine." Derek says, making Stiles smiles. He likes the look, and he likes causing it.

"You're the best." Stiles says simply, then leaves through the double doors of the library.

Derek sighs again.

He wishes that stiles was just a spoiled brat. That would make this all so much easier.

He sits down at the table, and rests his head onto the wood. 

He doesn't know what Stiles is scheming. Maybe an escape. Maybe he thinks that he can escape because Dereks so easy on him.

Which is... A problem. 

If Stiles tries to leave, well, Derek would have no choice but to stop him.

Derek shakes his head. How would a random price of paper even help him escape anyways?

Derek shakes the thought off. 

He's been shaking a lot of things off lately.

Derek reaches down into his pocket looking for his phone out of habit, then remembers that it went missing a few days ago.

He's not really sure where he left it, but it's no where in his room or around the house.

Although, it is a big house, so maybe it'll turn up.

For the next hour, Derek sits quietly and listens to Stiles's light breathing, and the quiet sound of him watching TV, until later on when he'll go into the living room with him and watch it with him until dinner.

Like everyday.

It seems that neither he or Theo know that he watched them go at it that other day.

Which is always good, cause that could put a tear in their growing friendship.

And Theo would also probably kill him if he found out.

Scratch that. Would definetly kill him.

Derek sighs for the hundredth time in the last hour and hits his head against the table.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek wakes up in a bad mood.

Sometimes that happens, and he'll just be cranky all day. It's something he's learned to live with.

He focuses on the noises of the house. One heartbeat, so Theo must be done with his little week of staying home.

Now it's back to just Derek and Stiles, which Derek equally hates and loves.

Derek sits up, vision still a little groggy. He's wearing his jeans from yesterday so he throws a plain grey t-shirt on.

He stretches out his tired limbs, and stops when his back makes a successful cracking sound.

Then he stands up, slips on his only pair of shoes and leaves the confines of his room.

He's not really sure what Stiles does in the brief time that he has freedom between Theo leaving and Derek waking up.

Maybe he just watched TV, or reads or something. Or maybe he plots his escape.

That thought has been plaguing Dereks mind a lot lately, cause it might very well be the case. Stiles is clearly miserable with Theo, and he's trapped.

Derek doesn't know how he'd do it, though, that's the problem.

It's not like he could just run away, he can hardly walk on a good day.

Maybe he could steal one of Theo's car, but then Theo would easily be able to track the smell. Could probably track Stilrs wherever he went.

The only way to really escape Theo is to kill him, but that's not an option, really.

The last person who tried to kill Theo was a very strong, powerful werewolf named Satomi, so if she couldn't do it, a dainty little human with a broken leg wouldn't even have a chance.

Derek just hopes to God Stiles knows that, because he can't even imagine what Theo would do to him.

Derek shutters at the thought. He pushes it out of his mind for right now, and makes his way through the grand house into the kitchen.

At the counter is Stiles, with a plate of toast in front of him that looks like it hasn't been touched.

"Morning." Derek says simply, opening up the fridge and taking out a water bottle.

"Sup," stiles says, popping the 'p'.

Derek sits down across from him, and asks, "how's your leg?"

"The same." Stiles says simply.

That's a thing about Stiles, he never really complains about pain. He seems to try and keep it bottled up which isn't so good, but Derek does the same, so maybe they have that in common.

They sit in silence for a few moments, before Derek asks, "you made yourself food?"

"No," stiles says, looking down at his plate, "it just appeared in front of me. A scientific miracle, I would say."

Derek rolls his eyes. That's another thing about Stiles, he's a clever little shit.

"You never make yourself food." Derek says, taking a sip of water.

Stiles shrugs. "Thought I'd change it up."

Derek narrows his eyes at him, unbelievingly. Theo probably told him to eat something.

"You haven't even taken a bite," Derek says, looking down at the one single peice of butter-less toast.

Stiles looks down as well. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat," Derek says, the words coming out a little more harsh than he intended, but he couldn't bring himself to care, really, "you're all bone."

That's what Dereks grandma used to say to him, before he hit highschool and beefed up. Before she was burned to death in a hunters fire.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Okay, mom."

Derek doesn't find humor in his words, since neither of them even got to see their mothers anymore.

"Why don't you eat?" Derek asks. He's been working up the courage to ask ever since that first day when he went to bed just eating one bite of a hamburger.

Stiles looks up, and tilts his head slightly. ".. I don't know." He says simply, sounding serious for once.

Derek looks down, thinking that maybe he hit a raw nerve, like he has when he asked about the picture. Maybe this is one of those things that Derek was silently banned from saying.

Derek remains quiet, but Stiles says, "What's the point, ya know?"

Derek looks down. That's.. Not something a twenty one year old should be saying. It's.. Wrong.

"To live." Derek says, looking into Stiles bright Amber eyes, so full of life, yet the dark circles under his eyes tell another story.

Stiles shrugs. "Again, what's the point?"

Derek looks down once again. Okay. So Stiles is borderline suicidal, then. That's.. Scary. 

"Stiles, you're so young," Derek says gently. He doesn't really know why he does, he just has an urge to fix all of Stiles problems and make him happy, "don't think that."

"Yeah alright," stiles says, a slightly angry spark slipping into his voice, "I'll just not think, then."

Derek sighs. "That's not what I meant. I mean.. You should look at the bright side."

The moment he says it, he knows that he should've held his tongue, because Stiles eyes fill with venom.

"The bright side?" He asks, words spitting from his mouth in a bitter voice, "oh, Theo doesn't fucking chain me to the bed anymore. I'm actually allowed to walk- oh wait-" he gestures at his leg- "I'm not allowed to do that either."

Derek looks down. He didn't mean it like that, but Stiles keeps talking, 

"You know why he broke my leg, Derek?" Stiles asks, angry, "so I wouldn't be able to get away. That's what he said to me when he snapped my fucking leg in half!"

Derek flinches at the remark. He's not sure if Stiles is angry with him, or Theo, or just needs to vent his frustrations.

Assuming the last one if true, Derek is okay being a punching bag if it'll help Stiles.

"He used to have to lock me in the basement, but hey, look on the bright side, at least now he just beats me once a week." Stiles spits out, "I get to be around the person who literally ruined my entire life, whenever he bothers to show up, but look on the bright side, at least he didn't kill me yet."

Stiles looks down at the counter, breathing hard, more like panting. Derek takes in a deep breath.

Stiles doesn't look angry anymore, he looks a strange combination of furious, despair and pure fear.

Derek looks at him with gentle eyes and after a few silent minutes, says, "are you okay?"

"No, I'm not fucking okay." Stiles says, voice no longer full of venom, just full of sadness. 

Derek doesn't really know how to approach this. He's never really comforted anyone like this before, and clearly he has no idea what's alright to say.

".. Ya know," stiles says after a long silence, "I haven't seen my pack in three years."

Derek makes a face at the word pack, and asks, "pack?"

Stiles doesn't look up, but responds with, "yeah. My brother- step brother, I guess- is a true alpha."

Derek raises his eyebrows. That's actually impressive. He hasn't heard of a true alpha in a very long time. 

"Was he um- bit?" Derek asks, trying to approach this lightly.

Stiles nods. "When we were in tenth grade."

Derek nods. "That's.. Impressive."

Stiles lips quirk up in a sort of half smile. "It was. He was like so badass."

Derek smiles a little as well. Stiles continues with, "he could break through mountain ash. It was like the coolest thing you've ever seen too, and he was so generous to everyone. You'd think that the pressure would get to him, but he always stayed the good guy."

Derek continues to smile. He likes hearing Stiles happy, talking about something other than Theo.

"But my whole pack was cool. We were a pretty diverse bunch, too." He says, resting his elbows on the table, "Lydia was a banshee, and she was like a queen in another life, or something, I swear to god."

He continues, "and Kira, Scotts girlfriend, was a kitsuné, which you wouldn't think would be that cool, but ended up being fucking awesome. Malia was a coyote, which was cool too, cause she was so loyal and had a huge heart."

Derek takes a sip of his water bottle, and Stiles continues by saying, "oh, and Liam, the baby of the group. He was the human eqivilant of a puppy. He was so loyal, and he followed Scott around everywhere. It was cute, actually."

Stiles takes in a breath, and bites his lip, looking back down at the ivory countertop.

"I- I miss them." He says. 

Dereks not sure if he looks like he might cry, or if he might throw a vase against a wall.

Maybe both.

Derek looks back up. ".. Did umm.. Did they come to your wedding?"

Stiles squints his eyes and tilts his head. "No. And I wouldn't really call it a wedding."

"Why not?" Derek asks.

Stiles shruggs. "You're supposed to be happy on your wedding day right?"

Derek nods. "Well," stiles continues, "I was pretty much the opposite of that when I had to marry Theo, so.. Yeah."

Derek nods. He figured that by now, that Theo had forced him into marriage even if he doesn't know how it happened.

"I'm sorry." Derek says softly.

Stiles eyes widen in suprise. ".. It's alright. It's not your fault I'm a mess."

Derek wants to tell him that he's not a mess, Theo's just made him into something that he probably didn't used to be.

But he refrains. Like always.

Stiles licks his lips and says, "okay, well, this has been a nice therapy session," he stands up, "I'll see you later."

Derek nods and watches as Stiles throws out his uneaten toast, and limps out of the kitchen.

Derek sighs. This is the most Stiles has ever opened up to him, and everything he said was awful.

The only time he's ever happy is when he was talking about his friends, and the fact that Theo took that away is so horrible.

He had also said that Theo used to chain him to the bed, and lock him in the basement, and that makes Derek feel so protective.

Derek just wants to protect him, and make him smile, and happy, but he just doesn't know why.

It's just a natural instinct to him. To protect the weak.

Not that Stiles was completely weak. He might be physically, but he sure knows how to be verbally strong. That's good.

But against Theo? That means nothing.

Derek contemplates it all for a very long amount of time, until he hears the front door open.

He glances over to the oven clock, and sees that it's not even two yet, so it's strange that Theo's home now.

After a minute, he strolls into the kitchen.

"Hey," Theo says, putting his keys down, "where's Stiles?"

"Living room." Derek responds, hearing the low sound of the TV from the smallest living room on the first floor.

"Mm," Theo hums, "he's okay?"

Derek squints, but nods none the less.

Theo usually doesn't ask if he's okay, he usually asks if he was good all day.

"Good.." Theo mumbles, "he's been quiet lately. I think he's hiding something from me."

Derek furrows his brows. Theo has never really talked to him like this, so he's not really sure what to do right now.

"What'd you think?" Theo asks, "you think he's up to something?"

Derek thinks back to a few days before with the hollowed out book.

Derek simply shrugs though, cause he said he wouldn't tell Theo.

Theo narrows his eyes. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Derek raises his eyebrows in surprise. "N-no." He says. Great, way to be convincing.

Theo leans against the counter and furrows his brows. "What? What'd you know that you're not telling me?"

Derek shrugs again. Theo laughs and says, "what, did he make you promise not to tell me or something? You really think that's a good idea?"

No. No he does not, whatsoever.

He kind of makes a decision for the greater good, even if it makes him feel gross.

".. He's hiding a book." Derek says.

Theo squints his eyes, curious. "What kind of book?"

Derek takes in a deep breath. "It's hollowed out. He- um- keeps a picture in there."

Derek decides not to say anything about the crumpled piece of paper, because what theo doesn't know won't hurt him.

Theo nods. "Alright."

Derek makes a confused face at his easy going-ness. He seems pretty strict. 

"What?" Theo asks, smiling, "thought I'd be mad or something? He hides stuff all over the house, he's crazy."

Derek is surprised at the harsh words. Crazy is a new one.

"Thanks for telling me." Theo says simply, "I appreciate that. I'll be upstairs, tell Stiles to come up?"

Derek nods, as Theo leaves the kitchen. 

He feels really bad for betraying Stiles trust, but you just don't lie to Theo Raeken. It's just not an option.

Derek slithers away, into the living room, where Stiles is splayed out on a cozy floral chair.

"Theo wants you." Derek says, making Stiles look up at him.

Stiles turns off the TV, and gets up. As he's limping towards the staircase, he says, "Thank you."

"For what?" Derek asks, cocking a brow.

"Ya know," stiles says, shrugging his shoulders, making his loose purple hoodie fall off his shoulders a bit, "listening to me ramble. No one ever does that. So thanks."

Derek licks his lips, ".. You're welcome."

With that, Stiles smiles and walks into the front room, and begins to pull himself up the stairs.

Derek plops down on the couch, and rests his head in his hands, knowing that he should've never told Theo Stiles one fucking secret that he'd trusted Derek to keep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were completely uneventful.

Derek woke up at the same time each day, made his way downstairs, then he and Stiles just watched TV until Theo got home for dinner.

Nothing really changed, even though to Derek it feels like it has.

He and Stiles are good now. Stiles is more comfortable around Derek, and Derek is the same around Stiles.

Theo is still the same too. He hasn't had much of a chance to hurt Stiles much either which was always good. At night they'd just go to sleep together, then the next morning Theo would be gone.

What he does? Derek still doesn't know.

He's only ever around on the weekends, and even then he's busy doing stuff in his office, or working out. 

He only has time for Stiles when he's scolding him, or fucking him.

That's okay, though, because Stiles is so much less tense when he's not around, so much more relaxed and not on the edge of his seat waiting for Theo to strike.

Derek still feels guilty for sharing Stiles secret, even if Thep doesn't really seem to care much that he's hiding things.

Apparently, Stiles is hiding a lot.

Derek doesn't blame him. Theo seems the type to destroy important family pictures when he's angry.

Derek looks over to the couch from the chair he's currently rested on. Stiles is wearing a grey sweater, and black sweatpants, splayed across the couch like he always is.

The air conditioning is blasting, and the house is freezing, so he has a blanket over him.

Derek looks back at the TV, where a cheesy rom-com has been playing for the last thirty minutes.

Suddenly, though, Derek hears the sounds of footsteps.

He glances at the TV clock, and it's only three, so it's strange that Theo's home, but then Derek doesn't smell Theo.

Theo smells like a mix of blood, expensive cologne, and the faint smell of even more expensive wine. But this smell is all blood and cheap whiskey and wolfsbane.

Dereks head perks up, and he glances over at the door to the hallway, which leads to the front door.

The ridiculously grand door bell chimes through the house, causing both Derek and Stiles look at eachother in fear of the unknown.

"I'll get it," Derek says, standing up.

Stiles stares at him the whole time he walks out of the small living room, and into the main hallway of the house.

As he gets closer to the front door, more anxiety fills him.

He has no clue who's at the door, because he's never smelled this scent before, abs he's kind of scared.

Since Derek's been here, for a little over 3 weeks, the only time their were any visitors was when Donnovon and Tracey were here but then Derek didn't even see them.

Derek cautiously turns the handle and opens up one of the double doors.

Standing outside, is a man with brown hair, and brown eyes, and suddenly Derek realizes that it's Donnovon, Theo's right hand man.

"Hey," Donnovon says, hand leaning on the door frame and cocky smirk on his face.

Derek tries his best not to make a face. He's heard a lot of bad things about Donnovon. He's crazy, and insanely violent, plus he's Theo best friend.

He was also operated on by the dread doctors, so he's strong. Granted, not as strong as Theo, but close.

"You gonna let me in, or are you gonna stand there like an idiot?" Donnovon asks, mockingly.

Derek quickly opens the door wide. Pissing off Donnovon has almost the same consequences as pissing off Theo.

Donnovon strides into the house like he owns the place. Derek shuts the door behind him.

"Theo's not here," Derek says, the phrase coming off brutish.

"I know," Donnovon says, looking around the room, "just came by to check on everything."

Movement catches Dereks eye from the other room. He glances over, and sees Stiles staring into the room, wide-eyed.

Donnovon notices too. "Hey, Stiles!" He says, in an all too happy tone.

Stiles looks mortified. "Come in here!" Donnovon calls out.

Stiles shuffled into the room, not looking happy at all.

Donnovon glances down at Stiles cast and literally smiles. "Aw, look at that. Does it hurt?"

Stiles doesn't answer. Instead he narrows his eyes. He stinks of anger and fear.

Donnovon laughs. "Did you miss me?"

Dereks not really sure what he's talking about, but he's heard little bits and pieces of the story. From what he can tell, Donnovon used to be around more often, in Dereks place.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time." Donnovon says, "remember all the fun we used to have?"

Stiles winces at the statement. This gets Derek kind of protective, because he really doesn't know what kind of 'fun' Donnovon means.

The chimera steps closer to Stiles, causing Stiles to looks down at the floor. "Not talking to me?"

Stiles doesn't answer once again. Donnovon laughs once more. 

"Wish I had seen Theo punish you," Donnovon muses, grin still plastered across his face, "I'm sure that was fun."

"Why are you even hear?" Stiles says in a small voice, still staring at the ground.

"What?!" Donnovon says loudly, "speak up, honey. You know how much Theo hates it when you mumble."

Stiles clenches his jaw. "Why are you here, Theo's not even home." He says in a louder voice.

Donnovon laughs again. Is he drunk? Derek can't really tell. He can smell the wolfsbane alcohol on him, though.

"I'm here for you," Donnvon laughs, "Theo asked me to check up on you."

Stiles glances at Derek. "Well, I'm fine, so you can leave."

Donnovon gets close to Stiles, about three inches away, and Derek has to dig his claws into his hands so he doesn't attack Donnvon on the spot.

"C'mon," he says, "you used to be so much fun to play with, what turned you into such a little bitch."

"Get away from me," Stiles says, stepping backwards.

Donnovon pushes him lightly. "What was that?"

Stiles tries to shove Donnovon away, but Donnovon catches his hand.

"What's the matter?" Donnovon says, holding Stikes hand much too tight. Stiles face scrunches in pain, "did Theo fuck you too hard and now you want to run back to daddy?"

Derek can't stand it any longer, and he has to speak up against this blatant bullying.

"Leave him alone." Derek says, voice stern.

Donnovon turns to him, a fiery look in his crazy eyes.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Donnvon says. He lets go of Stiles arm and shoves him into the wall in favor of starting a fight with Derek.

"Just leave him alone," Derek says, not looking for a fight with Donnovon, "he didn't do anything."

Donnovon laughs loudly, and turns to Stiles. "He has no idea what you did, does he?"

Stiles looks down at the floor, holding his arm in his hand.

Donnovon shakes his head, and looks back up at Derek, "this little bitch tried to kill me."

Derek keeps his face neutral, but inside he'd surprised. Stiles tried to kill Donnovon, and Donnovon didn't literally kill him on the spot?

"He made me chase him around the house, then he fucking put a steal pipe into my chest," Donnovon says, "and you're protecting him? Are you fucking stupid?"

Derek glances at the Stiles, who looks so miserable, staring at the ground.

"He's gonna try to kill you too, you know that right?" Donnvon says, eyes wide.

Derek purses his lips. "You should leave." He boldly says.

Donnvons eyes widen further. "Are you telling _me _what to do? Cause trust me, that's a very bad idea."__

__"Just go, Donnovon." Stiles finally speaks up, looking back at Donnovon, right into his eyes, "you had your fun. So just leave."_ _

__Donnovon licks his lips and steps away._ _

__"Alright," he surprisingly says, backing away from Stiles._ _

__Right before he leaves, he turns to Derek and says, "I don't think you know what you've gotten into. And I really don't think you want me as an enemy."_ _

__Then he turns to Stiles and says, "oh, and I forgot to tell you. You're dad?"- Stiles head perks up,-"I don't think he's doing too well. Been in the hospital for while. Just thought you should know."_ _

__Then he leaves, slamming the door behind him._ _

__Derek slowly turns back to Stiles, and the look on his face makes Dereks heart sink._ _

__His eyes are wide with fear, and his mouth is open a little, like he's shocked. Derek of course doesn't blame him._ _

__After a few silent moments, Derek says, "Are you alright?"_ _

__Stiles doesn't answer. Instead he looks at the vase next to him. In a split second, Stiles has it in his hands, and then it's smashed against the wall._ _

__Derek flinches back in surprise._ _

__He's never seen Stiles be so violent. Obviously it's Donnovon, or maybe the fact that his dad is in the hospital and Stiles didn't know._ _

__".. Are you okay?" Derek asks again, voice calm._ _

__Stiles looks like he might cry, as he shakes his head and hugs his arms around his chest._ _

__Derek slowly walks over, and puts a hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles instead buries his face in Dereks chest._ _

__A little suprised, Derek still wraps his arms around the boy. His nose rests in his messy brown hair._ _

__It's nice, the hug. Unexpected, but still nice. Dereks buff arms are like a shield to Stiles small body._ _

__Seeming to come to his senses, Stilea pulls away and looks down at the shattered remains of the grey vase of flowers._ _

__"M'sorry," Stiles mumbles, voice cracking._ _

__"It's okay," Derek says back._ _

__They both stand there in silence for what seems like a very long time, staring at the ground._ _

__"I didn't try to kill him," stiles says, breaking the thick silence._ _

__"Stiles-"_ _

__"I didn't." Stiles repeats, biting his thumb nail, "he was hurting me. I- I- ran. I was scared. Then I was in the library, and there was a ladder.."_ _

__"Stiles it's okay-"_ _

__"It's not okay," stiles says, looking up at the werewolf, "I'm not gonna try to kill you. I don't want you to think that."_ _

__"It's alright," Derek says again, "it was self defense. Sometimes things happen and you don't have a choice."_ _

__Stiles nods and stares back down._ _

__After a minute, Derek says, "I'll clean this up. Go rest your leg."_ _

__Stiles nods. His hands are shaking. "Thank you. For everything."_ _

__Derek nods, and watches Stiles walk back out of the room._ _

__Derek cleans up the shattered glass and throws it all away, then hangs out in the kitchen for a while, wanting to give Stiles space._ _

__He's not scared that Stiles will kill him. He understands that Stiles was just afraid, and that's what Dereks scared of._ _

__He doesn't want Stiles to be helpless. Because that's the only reason Donnovon would pick on him, because he can't fight back._ _

__Derek thinks about that for a while, until at five, The comes back with a bag full of food._ _

__He calls Stiles into the kitchen, and they all sit down and eat in silence, until Stiles says, "is my dad in the hospital?"_ _

__Theo looks up in surprise. ".. You know you're not supposed to talk about them-"_ _

__"Please," Stiles says, "I just need to know. This is it, I swear."_ _

__Theo seems to think about it for a while. "Did Donnovon tell you?"_ _

__Stiles nods, and Theo continues, "yeah. He is. He got shot."_ _

__Derek is kind of surprised, but then he remembers that he's a cop from the picture he saw._ _

__Stiles winces. After a few more minutes he says, ".. Can I see him?"_ _

__Theo makes a face. "No," he says simply._ _

__"Theo, please-"_ _

__"No, Stiles. Forget about it, it's not that serious, He'll be fine." Theo says, sounding completely down with the conversation._ _

__"What if he dies?" Stiles asks bitterly._ _

__"Then he'll be dead, Stiles," Theo says, shooting him an angry look, "you're not seeing him. Don't even fucking think about it, understand."_ _

__Stiles states back down at his plate. The dinner is filled with an uncomfortable, tense silence._ _


	9. Chapter 9

The security system goes off, chiming through the entire house, making Derek look up from his book in surprise.

Stiles next to him also looks up in surprise. Theo is already home, so Dereks not sure who else had a key to the house. The alarm stops short, meaning someone must've put the code in to shut it off.

Derek shuts his book, on high alert of the intruder in the home.

Suddenly, though, a young girl with dark brown hair, an army green jacket, skinny jeans, and high boots comes walking into the room.

Stiles instantly recognizes her, as his face lights up. 

The girl smiles at the sight of him, "Stiles!" She calls, sounding giddy, walking towards him. Stiles stands as well.

They meet in the middle for a hug, and Stiles says, "Hey, kiddo."

Derek relaxes, no longer on alert now that Stiles seems to genuinely feel comfortable with this stranger.

Theo strolls into the room moments later. "Hey, Hayden."

Dereks recognizes the name, and his brain supplies that that is Theo's little sister.

Hayden pulls away from Stiles and goes over to hug her brother as well. Theo returns the hug and smiles. "Thanks for coming I appreciate it."

Hayden pulls away, then turns to Derek, "you must be Derek! Hi!"

Derek nods back, sort of uncomfortable.

Theo grabs his keys from the kitchen counter and says to Hayden, "we'll be back in a couple hours."

Dereks confused, until Theo gestures to Derek to follow him. 

Theo walks out of the kitchen, and Derek follows, giving a quick look to Stiles who simply shrugs in confusion.

Derek walks out of the kitchen just as Theo says, "we're going out to lunch."

This is the first Derek has heard of this, but of course he follows with no question.

They leave the house, and walk through the long driveway to one of Theo's many cars. This one is a slick silver sports car.

They step in, Theo in the driving seat, Derek in the passengers seat. They've never been alone together, so this makes Derek uneasy.

Theo slips on sunglasses as the summer sun is blazing down on the car. The slick black Ray Bans fit well with his outfit of a button down shirt sleeve light-washed denim shirt, and black jeans.

Theo starts the car up, and they go on their way.

"Sorry to surprise you," Theo says, "but I figured you'd like to get out of the house for a while I'm sure you're sick of Stiles by now."

Derek shrugs, "I don't mind."

Theo nods, "well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Dereks heart drops. Oh god, he knows. He knows what Derek thinks about Stiles, how much he likes him. Oh god, they're not going to lunch, they're going to a ditch that Theo's going to bury him in.

"Calm down," Thep says, laughing, he must've smelled Dereks panic, "it's nothing bad."

Derek only very slightly relaxes, but still remains somewhat tense. He's not afraid of anybody, but God, he's fucking terrified of Theo.

The rest of the car ride is silent, except for crappy pop songs that play lowly on the radio. After about ten minutes or so of driving, Theo pulls into a parking lot.

The resturant they pulled up to is called, 'The Chimera' which Derek knows is Theo and the rest of the gangs main meeting place, as Dereks been there himself.

In this part of Beacon hills, everyone knows about the supernatural, and everyone knows that that is Theo's place.

Other packs do not go in there unless they want to start a war, and this side of town is Wolf gang territory.

Theo leaves the car, so Derek follows after him. They walk up to the building, and Theo opens the double doors, which make a chiming sound.

The joint is loud with the hustle and bustle of lunch rush. Derek sees some people he knows like Corey, and Josh, and some other familiar faces that are part of the pack.

A waitor, werewolf, instantly recognizing Theo, comes over and says, "You're usual seat, Mr. Raeken?"

"Of course," Theo says, charming smile plastered on his face.

The waitor leads them through the crowd of the resturant, and to Theo's table. Everyone in the place know that it's Theo's place, no one to be allowed there without strict permission. Ever.

Derek should probably consider it an honor that he can sit there.

As they walk people at the tables coo with hellos and greetings to Theo, out of respect. Sometimes Derek forgets that Theo is loved as well as feared. 

In all honesty, he's not a bad leader. He takes care of those loyal to him, the only problem is he's boarder line sociopathic.

They take their seats at the head booth of the place, and the waitor asks, "the usual, Mr.Raeken?"

Theo answers, "yes. And for my friend here, the best steak you have."

The waitor smiles and walks away, into the kitchen, disapearing through the big white door. He didn't really want a steak, but Derek knows that this is a very friendly gesture on Theo's part. Derek looks around the resturant, observing everything going on. 

In the corner is a live singer on a stage, a women about twenty with bright blond hair and a deep, yet pretty, voice. 

The booth closest to them is Corey, Theo's money man, and Tracey, Theo's twin sister, arguing while they eat two plates of pasta.

Outside the window, Derek can see all the supernatural of the town walking through the town, probably shopping or running arrands in a place where they're not afraid to show their true faces.

From the booth, Derek is able to see the entire resturant, and now understands why Theo had chosen this specific booth to be his. 

"Anyways," Theo says, "so I wanted to talk to you about Stiles."

Dereks attention is drawn back to Theo, just as the waitor comes back with two glasses of lemonade.

"Have you ever tried the lemonade here?" Theo asks, sliding him a glass, "best you'll find in Beacon Hills."

Derek nods, and takes a sip. Theo continues talking with, "obviously you're good at your job, Derek, that's why I wanted you."

Derek continues to just stare at Theo as he says, "You're not like the others. You're hard, but strategical, and you're a loyal man. I respect that in a person." He says, "that's why I asked specifically for you. I thought you'd be perfect for Stiles."

The singer stops singing for a moment, then begins a new jazz number, and Theo continues, "but.. Donavon told me what happened the other day. That you sided with Stiles, and kicked him out."

Derek keeps his face expressionless. "Got any explanation for that?" Theo asks.

Derek swallows and says in a hard voice, "you said my job was to protect Stiles. Donovan was was hurting him."

Theo seems to consider this for a moment before he says, "you're on my side, aren't you Derek?"

Thrown by the question, Derek thinks quickly for the right answer before Theo says, "i can't have you being on Stiles side. That's not what I hired you to do. I hired you to keep him in line."

"I'm on your side," Dereks says quickly, fearing that Theo thinks he's trying to betray him or something.

The waitor comes back and places a plate of steak in front of Derek, and a plate of chicken Alfredo in front of Theo, then leaves smiling.

"Has he been talking to you about his old pack?" Theo asks, picking up with fork.

Derek thinks momentarily about lying, but decides against it and says, "Yes."

Theo sighs, and drops his fork back to the table with a clank. "Of course he has.. Alright, you didn't know so it's fine for now, but I don't want him talking about them. Got it?"

Derek nods his head up and down, not really sure what he's agreeing too. 

"Good," Theo says with a fake smile. He picks his fork up an stabs a piece of chicken. As he lifts it to his lips he says to Derek, "Eat your food."

Derek does with no question. He cuts into the pinkish meat, and places a piece into his mouth. 

They eat in silence for a while, until Theo says, "Did I ever told you how me and Stiles met?"

Derek shakes his head, generally curious, and Theo smiles. "We were seniors in highschool. Seems like forever ago. He hated me at first-"

At first? Seems like nothing's changed.

"- his pack was poisoning him against me. He really didn't know any better," Theo goes on, taking about Stiles like he was some dumb animal who didn't understand anything, "but thankfully he eventually came around. This is where I took him for our first date, actually."

Derek nods, thinking the story was over, but theo takes a bite of his food and continues, "he wasn't in a very good pack, trust me. They were toxic. He was basically codependent on his alpha, who treated him like shit. I made it my personal mission to get him away from them."

Derek keeps a straight face, but inside he's confused. That's not true- not based on what Stiles told him, anyways. 

Theo goes on before Derek has a chance to think more, "He obviously didn't like that. He was so brainwashed he didn't even notice he was being mistreated."

The song being sung in the background changes to a slow, almost sad song,

"He needed therapy, probably," Theo says, "but he wouldn't go. And our wedding day.. That's the worst I've ever seen him. I wouldn't let his old alpha go, and he flipped out. But I couldn't let him anywhere near my husband. I never fucking will."

Dereks still very confused. Either Theo is a fucking delusional liar, or everything he says was true.

"I know I'm hard on him. And maybe my methods are a little.. Well, you know. Barbaric. But trapping him in the house is the only solution I can come up with to the problem." Theo says. 

"But in complete honesty?" Theo says, "I love him to death."

Derek looks down to his food, suddenly loosing his appetite. Theo's so good at manipulating that Derek forgets for a minute that he's the one abusing Stiles.

The waitor suddenly comes back. Theo shoots him an annoyed look when the waitor says, "Sir, the ms.Blake is here to see you."

Theo seems annoyed, and says, "what's so important that she's interrupting my meal."

"I'm not sure sir," the waitor says, clearly afraid of Theo, and not wanting to start conflict.

Theo sighs, "fine," he says, standing, "Hale, you come too."

Derek stands up as well. The waitor leads them through the crowded tables, and through a big wooden door on the other side of the resturant.

They're led into a small office, the walls a red color, and the floor hard, shiny wood with a shag carpet. Standing against the table is a women with silky black hair, pale skin, wearing a leather jacket and heals.

"What is it Jennifer?" Theo asks, clearly very pissed off. 

Jennifer however, does not looked scared, as she rolls her eyes and says, "The McCalls. They're back." 

Theo's entire demeanor changes. His face drops and he looks very, very, extremely angry. "How do you know?"

"Outside." She says, pointing to the door behind them that must lead to the outside, "they left a statement alright."

Theo storms outside, Derek and Jennifer following in suit. Outside in the brisk evening, all that can be seen on the brick wall behind them is a huge, clawed in symbol that appears to be a target with two circles.

Theo fumes. "Fuck!" He yells into the night, the first time Derek had ever seen him so unhinged.

"They must want to start a fucking war," Jennifer says, sounding pissed off as well.

Theo turns to her with an angry expression, "how long have you known about this shit?"

"Boss just noticed it a few minutes ago when he was taking out the trash," she says, crossing her arms, "it must've happened about an hour ago?"

Theo curses under his breath. He cools down for a second and says to both of the supernaturally, "follow me."

Theo leads them through the resturant, ignoring their table, past the crowd. He taps on Tracey's shoulder and says quietly, "get everyone out."

Seeming to understand, she nods, and Theo continues his stride through the resturant. Once they're outside, Theo says to Jennifer, "drive him home. And Hale, tell Hayden to come straight over here."

They both nod, and just as Theo begins to head back inside, he shoots Derek a pointed look and says, "remember our conversation. Stiles doesn't hear any of this. Got it?"

Derek nods once, then Theo storms back inside.

Derek turns to Jennifer, who looks annoyed. "Well, get in." She says, walking up to a crimson black sports car.

Derek hops into the passanger side, and they start driving. Halfway back to the house, Derek asks, "Who're the McCalls?"

Jennifer snorts. "How stupid are you? They're only Theo's fucking rivals."

Derek had never heard of them before, as Jennifer explains, "that's where he picked up his little fucktoy."

The idea clicks in Dereks mind. Scotts pack, Scott McCall apparently. How the fuck didn't Derek realize that sooner?

Jennifer drops him off at the house, and Derek leaves the car without a word, not liking this women at all. He walks up the driveway as she pulls away.

Derek walks into the kitchen once he's in, to see Stiles and Hayden at the counter, laughing, making a package of cookie dough.

"Oh, hi, Derek!" Hayden calls, waving. "Where's my brother?"

"He wants you to go to The Chimera. It's ah emergency." Derek says simply, knowing she needed no further explanation.

"Oh," she says, standing up and brushing herself off, "alright. Bye sweetie," she says, giving Stiles a loving hug, "see you later."

She leaves the room with urgency. Derek turns to Stiles, who is looking furiously at him.

"What?" Derek asks.

"What's the emergency?" Stiles asks, squinting his eyes.

Derek should've told him, would've if he hadn't been told under strict orders from Theo himself not to.

Derek feels like a jackass as he says, "I don't really know."


	10. Chapter 10

Since Stiles heard about his dad, he's been really on edge and tense. He hardly talked, hardly did anything, just nervously played with his hands and stared out the window.

Derek feels bad for him, he does. Knowing your father is in the hospital and not being able to do anything? That sucks.

So, Derek decides one day to provide Stiies a distraction.

The last few days Derek has been avoiding Stiles, letting him have some alone time, but being all alone isn't helping him, Derek can tell.

When Derek wakes up, instead of passing Stiles like he has been all week, he walks up to the window he's sitting at.

He's wearing red plaid pajama pants, a faded Star Wars t-shirt, and two mismatched socks. The cast is still snug on his leg, even though it's been healing as he hasn't been walking that much.

"Hey," Derek says, making Stiles jump up from his seat in fear.

"We talked about this!" Stiles yells indignantly, "You're not allowed to sneak up on me!"

Derek rolls his eyes and sits down next to him. "What're you doing?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm fucking dancing, what does it look like I'm doing?" Stiles says sarcastically. Derek rolls his eyes again.

They sit in silence for a moment, before Derek asks, "you like Star Wars?"

Stiles glances down at his shirt, then back up at Derek, "who doesn't?"

"I've never seen them," Derek says, causing an honest to god gasp from Stiles. "You've never seen Star Wars?!"

Derek shakes his head, holding in a laugh. Stiles stands up, and says, "Come on."

Derek watches Stiles walk down the hall, then follows him with a sigh. "We're watching Star Wars immediately, you have no choice."

Derek huffs out a laugh, and follows Stiles into the kitchen. Stiles rummages through the farthest cabinet and pulls out a box of popcorn. Dereks silently glad that Stiles will finally eat something.

"I can't believe you've never seen them," Stiles says, throwing a bag into the microwave and pressing in a time. The microwave starts and Stiles says, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

Derek shrugs. "Never got around to it."

Stiles shakes his head, "you disgust me," he jokes, making Derek chuckle. He likes that Stiles is comfortable around him.

The microwave beeps a minute later, and Stiles pulls it out. He grabs a big clear bowl and pours the hot popcorn inside.

"Okay," he says, grabbing the bowl, "let's go."

Derek laughs as he follows Stiles out of the kitchen. Stiles limps with the bowl in two hands through the main living room, and into an unfamiliar hallway.

Derek takes a quick look around the entire hall. There is one door that's open enough to reveal a bathroom on the left wall, and at the very end of hall is another door.

On a table along the right wall, there is a big fancy vase with dead flowers, which makes Derek suspect no one ever goes down here.

Next to the base is two picture frames. One is of Theo and his twin sister Tracey, next to their late parents. The other is a picture of Stiles with Hayden at 'the Chimera' that looks like it dates several years back. He's smiling in it, so it must've been before they got married.

Stiles opens the door at the end of the hall with a creek. Derek looks over, skeptical.

"You comin'?" He asks, holding the door open. 

Derek nods, and rushed over to grab the door. Through the door is a staircase, that Stiles descends. Derek follows in suit.

Down the short stair case is a quaint little living room area, something you'd be more likely to find in any average home, not this fancy estate. 

There are three doors, all open but one, revealing another bathroom and a boiler room. Around the room is one small, cozy couch, and a matching chair. Along the easy wall is a bar area, filled with a variety of liquor. On the wall next to the stairs, there's a washer and dryer. Derek makes note of that, since he's just been washing his clothes in the sink this whole time.

"I didn't know you had a basement," Derek comments. Stiles goes through the closed door, so Derek follows after him.

"Yeah," Stiles says back, hand sliding along the wall for a light, "I told Theo I wouldn't marry him if he didn't make me my own personal movie theater."

He finds the switch, and the room lights up with a dull, pale light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

The room is filled with six red seats, and one large red couch. On the far wall is a giant screen, and Derek sees that it does look like a tiny movie theater.

"Sit," Stiles says, pushing the bowl of popcorn into his hands, "I'll start it."

Derek does as he's told, and takes a seat on the cozy couch. The cushion under him is made of soft matieral, even softer than his bed.

Stiles behind him fiddles with a DVD player, and Derek hears the snap of a movie case being open.

Derek looks around the room once more. Did Theo really make this just for Stiles? Because construction for this must've taken a long time. It would be actually.. Nice, if Theo went to the trouble to make Stiles happy. Surprising, really.

A few minutes later, Stiles turns the lights off, and plops down right next to Derek. A light appears on the screen, and music blares around them. 

Stiles takes a hand full of popcorn and stuffs it into his mouth as the classic Star Wars music plays and words appear on the screen.

"In a galaxy, far far away.." Stiles says, quoting the words. 

Derek turns to him and laughs, as Stiles continues, "Star Wars! Episode four, a new hope.."

Stiles recites every single lyric with makes Derek laugh. At the very end, Stiles is laughing too. 

"It takes years of practice," Stiles says, taking another handful of popcorn and stuffing it into his mouth. One crumb lays on his chin, so not thinking, Derek reaches out and swipes it off with his thumb.

Stiles looks up, surprised. He chucked and says, "did you just mom me?"

Derek laughs as well, realizing what he did, and responds, "yeah I may have slightly momed you."

Stiles shakes his head, still giggling, and turns back to the movie screen.

On the screen plays the beginning of the movie, but Derek can't focus on it. Instead, his eyes focus on the boy next to him, sitting two feet away.

He was really pretty. Derek doesn't think he's ever seen anyone so pretty before.But he's not allowed to think that, he shouldn't. As much as it kills him, this kid is Theo Raekens marked property.

Maybe though, if Derek had met him a few years sooner.

Derek would never even think about hurting him. Stiles doesn't seserve to be hurt, he deserves love and affection and freedom.

After a second too long of staring at Stiles, he turns to Derek. They make eye contact. 

"What?" Stiles says softly. 

Derek takes on a breath. ".. Nothing."

They stare a second longer. Sparks fly, it seems. Then, Stiles lips crash against his.

It's strange, but not at all unwanted. 

Stiles lips are just as soft as Derek expected, too. His hands move to caress Stiles cheek, as Stiles move to do the same to Dereks.

It's perfect. 

Except, until Derek realized just what he's doing. Hes kissing _Stiles_. The same Stiles that Theo had claimed long ago, the same Stiles that was married to Dereks boss.

Derek pulls away.

Stiles stares at him, eyes wide with shock and confusion, as if he couldn't believe that just happened either.

"W-we can't," Derek stutters.

Stiles nods, "..y-yeah. Theo would.. He'd kill us, so we can't."

Derek nods as well, frazzled. After a quick moment, Stiles licks his lips and says, "o- okay.. I'm gonna leave now."

"Okay," Derek says. Stiles stands up and all but sprints out of the room.

Derek face palms. That was stupid, so fucking stupid. Theo's gonna find out. He's- he's gonna kill Derek if he finds out.

So.. He can never find out. 

Derek sits in silence, the only other sound is the movie that's still on in the background. So much for Star Wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	11. Chapter 11

"Get off me!" Derek hears as soon as he wakes up. He jolts out of bed, not knowing exactly what the sound was in his sleepy haze.

He glances down at his bed side table and sees that it's eight am. It's been two days since he and Stiles kissed, and Derek had been avoiding him like the plague. Theo had thankfully not suspected anything.

"Get the hell off of me!" Derek hears the scream again, and he hears that it's Stiles. Derek jumps out of his bed on instinct.

He follows the source of the sound with urgency. Theo's not home this time a day, so that means someone else is, which is why Derek practically runs to the source of the sound.

"Come on, bitch, stay still.." Derek also hears a voice say. Derek instantly smells that familiar scent of wolfsbane alcohol. It's Donavon.

"Let go of me!" Stiles screams, as Derek gets closer to the sound.

He had to turn a few halls, but eventually he makes it to the source of the sound, which is in the hallway of the library. Stiles is slammed up against the wall, Donavon holding him down. With his hands stuffed down Stiles' pants.

Derek doesn't even hesitate to run over and tackle Donavon to the dark blue carpet below them.

Donavon fights back, eyes glowing bright blue. Derek lets his shift happen, and his eyes also light up into blue orbs. His teeth extend from his mouth and his claws come straight out of his finger nails.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Donavon screams, voice filled with fury, as he claws Dereks chest. Derek growls at him, loud, causing the table next to them to vibrate. 

"Stop!" Stiles yells from next to them, but his voice is completely ignored. Derek puts his clawed hand around Donavon's throat and holds him down there.

This does not evade Donavon. The chimera flips them over so he's on top of Derek. He stuffs his claws into Dereks chest, making him scream. 

Above them, Derek sees Stiles. Stiles is staring down at the fight with wide eyes, looking confused as to what to do next.

"You must be the dumbest motherfucker in this entire fucking town!" Donavon screams in his face, making Derek lose focus from Stiles. "Do you think you could fight me? ME?! For that peice of shit?!"

Suddenly, glass shatters around them and Donavon collapses. Derek looks up, and sees Stiles holding a half broken picture frame in his hand.

Derek pushes the chimera off him and stands, as Donavon cradles where Stiles hit him on the head. 

Derek looks Stiles over quickly. His fly is undone, and he has dry tear marks down his face, but now his expression is more panicked and frazzled.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks with haste, looking down at Derek's injuries. On his chest, long red claw marks rip into his shirt. They've already started to heal, though

Derek does not have a chance to answer as Donavon rise to his feet. Derek pushes Stiles behind him, and roars.

"Do you have any idea what I could do to you?!" Donavon screams, eyes wide with insanity, "I'll rip out your fucking heart!"

As Donavon is about to pounce, a loud voice yells from down the hallway, "what the hell is going on?!"

Donavon's face changes into one of fear, so Derek turns his head to the source of the yelling. Theo is standing at the end of the hallway, looking fucking pissed.

"I-I- Theo, I didn't know you were home.." Donavon stutters, stepping backward as Theo walks over.

"What's going on?" Theo asks again, this time his voice more call but still very, very angry.

"He attacked me-" Donavon says. Theo makes a face of incredulity and looks to Derek.

"He had his hand down Stiles' pants." Derek says simply, voice gruff. Theo's entire expression changes from sort of pissed to fucking furious. He snaps his head back to look at Donavon.

"You did what?" He asks, sounding like he's about to growl any second. His fingers are already extended into claws, Derek notices. He never though Theo would be this angry.

"O-oh, come on," Donavon says, taking another step back, "who are you gonna believe, me or him?"

"I see the way you look at him," Theo says, eyes glowing red. Donavon's eyes flash blue, responding to his alpha.

Donavon shoots Derek a visious look then stutters out, "don't be angry, The-"

He doesn't even have a chance to finish before Theo slams him against the wall so hard a picture frame on a wall falls and shatters onto the floor.

"What were you gonna do?!" Theo screams at his beta, holding his throat, "fuck him?!"

"N-no-"

"Tell me the truth, Donavon! What the fuck were you gonna do to him?!" Theo screams as of Stiles is not in the room, watching the entire scene.

Stiles, still standing behind Derek, puts a shaking hand on Derek's forearm. Derek turns to look at him. His eyes are wide with fear.

"Are you really doing this over him?!" Donavon screams, eyes turning to Stiles, "you can't choose him over me, we've been friends since we were two, YOU CANT CHOOSE HIM OVER ME!" 

In a split second, Theo's claws tear Donavon's throat out. 

Derek recoils in shock. 

Theo lets the body he was holding up fall, as Donavon takes in his last gagging breaths then stops. A pool of blood fills around him.

Stiles hand is taken off Dereks arm, as he's just as shocked.

Theo stands over the body of his bestfriend for a few long seconds, before his facial features return human and he turns to Derek and Stiles.

He speaks to Derek when he says, "take him out of here."

Derek takes in a breath, then turns to the human behind him. Stiles looks absolutely stunned. Derek takes his arm gently, and pulls him away from the whole entire bloody scene.

He leads Stiles into a living room area where the stairs to the first floor are, and let's go of his arm.

"Are you alright?" He asks, looking over the boy again and making sure he had no injuries.

".. He's gonna kill us." Stiles says out of nowhere, eyes wide.

Derek furrows his brows. "What are you talking about, Stiles?"

"That was his best friend," Stiles says, looking away, "and if he'll kill him, he'll kill anybody."

Derek puts a comforting hand on Stiles arm. "It's okay," he says, "Theo would never kill you, you know that."

Dereks not even sure of the words are true or not, but right now he's just focused on making Stiles feel safe.

Stiles shakes his head and sits on the couch next to him. "I can't believe he did that," he says, putting his chin in his hands.

Derek sits in the seat across from him. "He was hurting you," Derek says, trying to justify Theo's actions.

"Yeah, but.. That was.. Brutal," he says, biting his lip, still looking shaken.

"Why was Donavon doing that?" Derek asks. He must've known what Theo would do to him if he found out.

"He hates me." Stiles says, "he hated my dad and thought that hurting me would be revenge or something. It's.. Dumb, like something a kid would think."

Derek nods, sort of understanding now.

He thinks back to their kiss. If Theo's willing to kill his bestfriend over that, then he'd probably do worse to Derek for kissing him. Right?

After a few minutes of simply sitting, Derek notices that Stiles is shaking.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks, as he watched Stiles leg jump up and down. Stiles looks up with wide eyes. 

He shrugs. "..I thought I'd be relieved when Donavon was dead. But.. I feel kinda guilty, I guess."

Derek furrows his brows. Of course the fact that Theo killed Donavon was a shock, but Derek feels absolutely so remorse. He deserved it.

"He was trying to hurt you," Derek reminds him. 

"I know.." Stiles says, "but he was still a person. Maybe he didn't deserve to die."

Derek contemplates this as Theo walks back into the room. He turns his attention to Stiles and walks over to the human. "You okay?" He asks, voice gentle, putting a hand in Stiles hair.

".. Yeah." Stiles says simply, not looking Theo in the eye.

"Good," he says, kissing Stiles head, "I'm sorry that happened. I never want anything bad to happen to you."

Stiles says nothing. He must know not to provoke Theo when he's in this kind of state.

Theo turns to Derek and says, "thank you. You did good, Hale."

Theo turns back to Stiles who looks shaken up, and says, "don't feel bad, babe. Donavon has made a few too many mistakes. Sometimes it's less cruel to put a bad dog down."

Derek is grossed out by the statement. Theo grabs Stiles hand and says, "let's go on to bed, huh? Have a lazy day."

Stiles listens to what he says, and starts walking into the bedroom. Just as Theo's about to go too, he turns back to Derek and says, "Josh's coming over to.. Clean up the mess. Let him in, will you?"

Derek nods. Theo smiles at him, then follows Stiles down the hallway.

Derek rests his head in his hands. Out of every single person Dereks ever met, he fell for the one who's married to a psychopath.


	12. Chapter 12

The day after Theo killed Donavon, Theo acts like nothing even happened.

Derek strolls into the kitchen at about 1 pm, and sees Theo standing by the open fridge. The night before, Theo and Stiles had retreated into their bedroom and didn't come out.

Theo turns around, leftover container in his hand. Today he's wearing a white t-shirt with an army green jacket over its and black pants.

"Morning," Theo says, with that weird chipper attitude he always has on, acting like the night before never even happened.

"Morning," Derek says back simply, as Theo pours his leftover salad onto a glass plate.

"I have to go out in a bit," Theo says, stabbing a peice if lettuce with his silver fork, "but I'll be back in an hour or so."

Derek nods, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a water bottle. He sits in the seat across from Theo at the island.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a while, Theo just eating his food and Derek nursing his water bottle, until Theo says, "thanks again. For yesterday."

Derek looks at him confused. He didn't really do anything yesterday. Theo must sense this confusion because he says, "for protecting Stiles... Whatever you might think about me, or this marriage, just know that he's the most important person in my life. I love him."

Derek nods his head, playing along with whatever bullshit Theo is spewing. Either Theo is lying for whatever reason or he has no clue what love is.

"So thanks," he says for a last time, finishing his salad. He stands and puts his plate in the sink, then turns to Derek and says, "And you shouldn't feel bad about Donavon. He's been like this for a while, jealous of Stiles."

"He deserved it." He says at last.

With that, he grabs his keys off the kitchen counter and leaves the room. Derek waits until he hears the car drive away, then he stands.

He should talk to Stiles, because he looked so shaken up last night, and spending time with Theo probably didn't help.

Derek focuses his ears on the sounds of the house. He can hear the AC, and the sound of Stiles' heartbeat. Coming from the basement, it seems.

Derek sighs, and begins his walk.

He passes the center of the house where the main staircase is, then goes into the long hallway that leads to the basement door.

He passes the same flowers that were dead a couple days ago, but now are just completely gone. Stiles must've thrown them out. He sees the same two picture frames, and examines the one that holds a picture of Stiles smiling, which Derek likes.

He passes the pictures, and goes on to the cracked wooden door at the end of the hallway. He turns the gold knob, and the door opens with a squeak.

As Derek descends the stairs, he wonders why Stiles is down here in the first place.

Maybe he's hiding from Theo. Knowing that your husband will kill his best friend must not be very comforting. 

When Derek reaches the bottom of the stairs he sees Stiles slumped on the floor against the wooden bar, half finished bottle of whiskey in his hand, and a big black bruise around his eye. 

"Hey," Derek says, making Stiles look up.

He's drunk, Derek can fucking smell it on him, as he says, "hey! Wanna drink?"

Derek shakes his head and says, "no. What happened to your eye."

Stiles shrugs, movements sluggish, as he answers, "Theo was mad that someone else touched me. I dunno why."

Derek is appalled by that. Why the hell would Theo be mad at Stiles for that? That's so.. God, Theo's practically a sociopath.

"Sit," Stiles says, scooting over. Derek takes a seat on the floor next to him. He's wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans today, and no socks.

"How much have you drank?" Derek says. Derek does not drink. He used to a lot after his family died but it made him even more angry and so violent so he swore it off a couple years ago.

"This," Stiles slurs, holding up his bottle, "and a shot before. Don't worry, I can handle alcohol."

Derek doubts that very much, but does not argue. It's not his place to, afterall, even though he knows alcohol does not help with pain, it only makes it worse.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks, voice soft.

"You ask that a lot," Stiles says, talking another swig of whiskey, "I'm great. Why wouldn't I be great?"

Derek can give a whole list of reasons, but instead just says, "you seemed shaken up last night."

Stiles shrugs, "Donavon's dead," he says simply, "and Theo killed him. I'm probably gonna be next."

Derek looks at the boy next to him. Derek knows that Theo is capable of horrific things, but would he actually kill Stiles? For some reason Derek just can't see that happening.

"He won't," Derek says, trying to be comforting, "I won't let him."

Stiles laughs at this. "What are you gonna do?" He asks, looking to Derek, "you can't fight Theo. He'd tear you apart."

Derek looks down and shrugs. It's true. Theo is practically unkillable. Derek would never even have a chance to kill him.

After several moments of silence, Stiles blurts out, "I wanna go home."

Derek looks at him with a sympathetic look. Stiles never talks like this to Derek, he's never so open. But he deserves better, he really does. He should be able to go home.

"I just wanna see my dad," he says, sadly, "and Scott, and my mom, and everyone. Just one more time. I never even got to say goodbye to them."

Derek rests a comforting hand on Stiles shoulder, because it's all he can think to do. He remembers Theo saying that Stiles was not allowed to talk about his family, but fuck it. Stiles is allowed to do anything he wants.

"I used to love him," Stiles says, a tear rolling down his cheek. He pulls his knees to his chest and rests his head on them.

Derek furrows his brows. "Theo?" He asks, genuinely curious.

Stiles nods, sniffling. "He- he used to be nice to me." He murmurs, "and I didn't know he was the heir of a fucking mob."

Stiles picks up his bottle and takes another sip as he wipes his eyes on his arm. He continues by saying, "we went to fucking prom togather. How stupid is that?"

This story reminds Derek of Kate. He thought he loved her too.

Stilss is full on crying now, and Derek remembers he's drunk. He suddenly feels wrong for listening to this since Stiles probably doesn't want him to know.

"He tried to kill Scott. Then I- I tried to talk to him and.. He beat me." Stiles says. Derek can sense the betrayal. They heartbreak.

"It's like you think you know somebody.. And they're a completely different person." Stiles says, turning to Derek, "do you know what that's like?"

Derek takes a deep breath, staring into Stiles' sad, teary eyes. "Yeah," he says, "I do."

Stiles continues to stare at him, as if asking him to go on. Derek does. He says, "this women- Kate. She- we, um, dated, I guess. I loved her."

"And what happened?" Stiles asks, voice soft.

Derek bites the inside of his cheek. He never talks about this, not even to Peter. He hasn't opened up to anyone about this. But he says, "she was a hunter. She was trying to get to my family... She burned down my house."

Dereks voice cracks during the last part. He doesn't like talking about his family, thinking about them. He misses them so fucking much.

"Did.. Did anyone get hurt?" Stiles prys on.

Derek looks away, eyes stinging. "They all.. They're... They're gone. My family."

Derek holds back tears. He doesn't cry, hasn't since he was seventeen. It's been six years since his family died, and he hasn't talked about it once.

But now, he's told Stiles about it.

Stiles looks at him with his big sad eyes. Instead of saying anything, he takes Derek hand in his, and squeezes.

Derek smiles, even though he feels like crying. No one has comforted him about this in a very long time.

Peter was never one for emotions, and Derek was alone besides him. He had no one who actually cared about him.

But here's a kid who is abused and lonely and sad, but still comforts Derek. Derek loves him. He truly loves Stiles, even though they could never ever be together.

"I'm sorry," Stiles says, voice broken.

"Don't be," Derek says simply, sniffing. He holds his emotions togather for the time being. 

Stiles turns to look at Derek and says in a gently, "I'm glad you're here."

Derek looks at him with loving eyes. "Me too." He says simply.

Stiles takes another swig of his bottle, still holding Dereks hand. "I have to tell you something," Stiles says, putting the bottle down.

"What?" Derek says, wondering if Stiles will open up more.

"It's a secret," Stiles says, "so you have to promise not to tell Theo."

Derek likes it already. "I won't."

"Okay," stiles says, taking a deep breath, "..I- I called my step mom."

Dereks eyes widen. What? How the hell did Stiles get a phone.. Oh wait, "you stole my phone?" Derek asks, putting two and two together.

Stiles nods, looking guilty, "I'm sorry. It's the only way I though I could.."

"Why her?" Derek asks because Stiles hardly talks about his mom.

"If I called my dad he'd track the call. And if I called Scott, it would've hurt too much." Stiles says, looking down, "I didn't tell her where I was. Just- just that I'm not dead or something."

"When?" Derek asks, thinking back to when the McCall symbol was on the Chimera's wall. That could have something to do with it.

"Week ago." Stiles says, "I put your phone back in one of your drawers. I'm really sorry.. I just though it'd be better if I told you about it."

Derek thinks back to when he told Theo Stiles secret book and feels guilty. "It's okay," he says.

Stiles sighs in relief. "Okay. Good."

They sit in silence for while, hands still intertwined. Until Stiles looks over to him, and says, "I think about them all the time."

"That's okay," Derek says, "you're supposed to think about your pack a lot."

"I can't live like this," stiles says, sounding completely broken.

Derek looks at him with sad eyes. He has no idea how to comfort Stiles right now. This is way beyond anything Derek knows how to fix.

"I feel like Theo cut off my limb or something. Like.. Like I'm missing a part of me." Stiles says, eyes filled with unshed tears. Derek feels the same way about his family too.

"Does it ever go away?" Stiles asks, squeezing Derek's hand.

".. No." Derek says simply.

The alarm to the house chimes through the room, and Derek smells Theo scent enter the house again.

Derek releases Stiles hand, as he hears Theo walking towards the basement door.

"He's back." Stiles says, as of Derek did not already know this. He's still very, very drunk.

The door squeaks open, and Theo stills down the stairs. He shoots them both a confused look, 

"What's going on down here?" He asks, holding onto the railing.

"Drinking." Stiles answers quickly, slurring his words still.

"Alright," Theo says, "you going over board?" 

Stiles shrugs. Derek says nothing as Theo goes on, "well, I just came back to see if you guys wanted anything for lunch."

Derek shakes his head no, and stiles says, "can you get those burgers from that place I like?"

Theo huffs, "from the place that's a half hour away? No."

Stiles looks defeated and then just says, "okay, then no."

Theo rolls his eyes, "you're so fucking dramatic. Go upstairs, I hate it when you drink too much."

Stiles looks completely done. Theo says, "I'll be back later on." Theo turns to Derek, "Watch him."

Derek nods, as Theo leaves the room again.

"I hate him," Stiles says, taking Dereks hand again. Derek excepts this affection, enjoying it very much.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek wakes up from a deep slumber at eight am, which is not the average time he usually wakes up in the morning.

He stretches out his tired limbs, and reaches out to grab his phone from the bedside table. True to Stiles word, the phone was in fact in one of Dereks drawer.

When he has found it the day before he saw that he had no new messages. That's not surprising, though.

But today when Derek clicks the on button, he has a missed call from Peter.

Dereks brows pull together in confusion. He hasn't talked to Peter since he had a five second conversation with him at the Chimera three months ago.

Dereks never paticually liked his uncle Peter. Even way back when his pack was alive, Peter was rude and distant.

Then, after Kate burned down the house, Peter blamed Derek. He was horrible to be around, because he made Derek feel a lot of guilt. Maybe we'll deserved guilt, but Derek was just seventeen.

Although, he was the one who offered Derek a spot in the Wolf Gang. So maybe things are supposed to be different now. They don't feel like it.

Derek puts in his phones password, breifly wondering how Stiles managed to get into the phone. He shakes away the though, and clicks on the call icon.

He looks at recently called, and sees the unfamiliar number that Stiles must've called. He thinks about it for a moment, then decides to save the number.

Just in case.

He then clicks onto his contacts. He only has a few. One is Josh, one is the emergency number Theo gave him, there are a few of the Wolf Gangs underlings that Derek knows and one is Peter's.

Derek sighs, staring down at his phone. He doesn't know if actually wants to talk to Peter. It usually leads to trouble..

He clicks the call button.

He lifts the phone up to his ear, and listens closely. It rings three times before Peter says, "Hello, nephew."

Derek rolls his eyes. Peter has never been a normal person, has he? "Why did you call me earlier?" Derek asks.

"To check up on you of course," Peter answers, fake sweet voice on, "you are my only blood, afterall."

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. "What do you want, Peter?"

Peter sighs over the phone. "Tell me, do you ever get sick of being so grumpy, Derek?"

"I'm gonna hang up in two seconds, Pet-"

"Okay, okay," Peter says, "I have a question for you. About Donavon and Theo."

Derek makes a face. "Word is that you were there," Peter continues, "saw what happened. So tell me, what exactly did happen?"

"Why do you want to know?" Derek asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because everyone would like to know what pissed Theo off enough to kill his right hand. Maybe try to avoid the same mistake." Peter says.

Derek rolls his eyes again. Of course, the one time Peter calls him, it's because he needs something. Typical.

"He was hurting Stiles," Derek says simply, trying to remember the exact events of two nights before.

"Stiles?" Peter asks, "Theo's little pet?"

Derek huffs. "He's not a pet."

Peter scoffs over the phone, "why do you care so much?"

"Cause he's a person," Derek says, the annoyed tone crystal clear in his voice. Peter seems to notice.

Derek can practically hear his smirk as Peter says, "oh my. You've gained feeling for it."

"No," Derek denies, "I haven't."

"Whatever you say, dear nephew. I'll talk to you another time." Peter says and with that he hangs up the phone.

Derek puts down the phone with a sigh. Every single conversation with Peter pretty much goes the sand way as this one. Again, typical.

Instead of dwelling on it, Derek decides to listen to the sounds of the house.

There's as always the low hum of the AC, then there's the sound of a tv on from downstairs. Theo's not home, Derek can't hear his heartbeat, but he can hear Stiles'.

The day before, Stiles got extremely drunk, so Derek helped him to bed and then didn't see him for the rest of the night.

He also shared some things.. And Derek's not sure if he meant to or not.

Derek throws the covers off of him, and moves to his dresser. He opens it up and takes out a thin grey v-neck and pulls it over his naked chest. He then pulls his pants and underwear off and replaces them with a black pair of boxers and jeans.

After that, Derek leaves his bedroom, making sure to turn off the light before he went. 

He walks away from the room, and through the long hallway that leads to the stairs. He passes a picture of Theo and Stiles that he passes every morning that he really likes. 

It shows Stiles and Theo, probably while they were still in highschool, say on a bench, arms around eachother smiling.

He does not like the fact that Theo's there, but he really loves the way Stiles looks in it. Happy.

When Derek reaches the stairs, he descends them with ease, and walks into the main living room. Stiles is of course there, lying across the couch on his stomach. There's a little fire in the fire place as well, which is new.

"Hey," Derek says, laughing at the sight slightly.

Stiles only makes a noise of recognition, and does not bother to look at Derek at all.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asks taking a seat on the chair next to the couch.

"Hungover," Stiles mutters, sitting up, "and stupid."

"Why stupid?" Derek asks, looking over at him. Stiles shrugs, and wraps a blanket around himself.

"Cause I drank. And I don't drink." Stiles says simply.

Derek nods in understanding as he doesn't drink either. He's actually surprised though that Stiles doesn't and why he did yesterday.

".. Why did you?" Derek asks. A couple weeks ago he never would've asked such a personal question, but he feels that they're at this level now.

Stiles shrugs again, turning his tired eyes towards the TV, "cause I was scared."

Dereks heart drops. Stiles shouldn't have to be scared. Shouldn't have to drink to numb fear, that's just not the life he deserves.

"Oh," Derek says, not knowing how to help.

Stiles doesn't seem to expect help though. He changes the subject, "d'you drink?"

"No." Derek answers. "I used to a lot. But no. Not anymore."

"After you're.. Pack?" Stiles asks. Derek turns away. So stiles does remember the events of the previous day.

Derek nods. Stiles seems to get that he doesn't want to talk about it and stops prying.

Suddenly, Derek hears a car pull up into the driveway. He turns his head towards the sound, confused.

"When did Theo leave?" He asks, as he hears rapid, heavy footsteps storming across the driveway.

"Hour ago. Why?" Stiles asks, muting the TV that he's only half watching.

Derek is even more confused when he does in fact smell Theo's scent. Why would he be back so soon, and why is he walking with such urgency?

The house alarm goes off, then shuts off quickly. The smell of anger leaks through the house. Stiles head perks up as well. He turns to Derek with a confused look on his face. 

A second later, Theo storms into the room. He goes instantly for Stiles with fury in his glowing red eyes.

He grabs Stiles agressivly by the throat, and lifts him off the couch as if he weighs nothing. He takes him and slams him against the wall, choking him.

Derek stands, in shock. Theo's never been so foward with his anger, so he must be pretty fucking furious.

Derek just had no idea why.

Theo holds Stiles in place as Stiles blunt nails claw at the hands firm around his throat.

Derek has absolutely no clue what to do. It's not like he can help Stiles right now. Theo would have a fit if Derek tried to intervene right now. But he also can't just watch Stiles be choked. 

"Get off me!" Stiles yells, trying to kick his feet and get away, but Theo stays standing firm.

The hand around Stiles throat tightens, making Stiles gasp for air. He can't breath and can't get away. His face turns a red color as his hands weakly continue to try and get Theo away.

Derek wishes he weren't here to see this. He can't do anything and now he's forced to watch the events in front of him.

Derek had never wanted to kill Theo more.

"You trying to get away from me?!" Theo yells in Stiles face. Stiles eyes are wide as his hands get weaker and weaker. He looks like he's gonna pass out.

Theo suddenly let's go of him, causing Stiles to fall to the floor, gasping desperately for air. 

"Are you trying to leave me?!" Theo screams, claws extended. 

Stiles looks up, eyes full of so much fear and complete confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" He says, voice scratchy.

Theo's clawed hands grab a handful of Stiles hair, and pulls his head up to look at Theo. "You called them, Stiles."

Stiles eyes widen. Fear. 

"N- no, Theo-" he tries to say but Theo's leg rears back and kicks him hard in the stomach.

Stiles recoils in pain as Theo lets go of his head. His arms move to cradle his gut, face scrunched up in pain.

"Do I really have to kill them, Stiles?!" Theo screams, sharp teeth bared, "is that the only fucking way to make you behave?!"

Stiles head desperately shakes, "no, please- Theo I'm sorry, please don't-"

Theo suddenly stomps on Stiles broken leg, causing a horrible, heart wrenching scream from the boy. His hands move from his injured stomach to his leg, and his face fills with complete pain. 

"And you!" Theo yells, rounding off on Derek, "how the fuck did he get a phone?!"

Derek has no idea what to say, and stutters out, "I- I don't know.."

"Stay there," Theo says to both of them before he storms out of the room and up the stairs.

Derek, finally able to do something, runs to Stiles and drops on his knees right besides him. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asks, knowing full well that Stiles is not alright. He just doesn't know what else to say.

Stiles shakes his head, face full of pain. Derek looks down at Stiles leg, which looks completely out of place and looks like it's snapped in half.

"Did you tell him?" Stiles asks, voice weak, and face full of complete and utter betrayal.

Derek shakes his head, "no, no, Stiles-"

Theo comes storming back into the room, something in his hands. Stiles face drops when he noticed what it is. It's the thick purple book that Stiles had shown him and a picture frame that holds Stiles and his pack.

Dereks heart actually stops. 

"Theo, stop," Stiles says, voice full of fear and dread, "please, please, stop."

"Is this really the only way to get you to shut up about them, Stiles?" Theo says, ignoring Stiles pleas.

"Theo please don't," Stiles says eyeing the book and picture. "I- I- please don't, Theo, don't-"

"Hold him down." Theo says to Derek.

Derek blanches. He- no. He can't do that, not to Stiles. He can't-

"Do it!" Theo screams, eyes red, when Derek does nothing. Derek hates himself as he grabs Stiles and keeps him in place. He can't just disobey his alpha like that, it's not in his code.

Stiles struggles against him, but doesn't get very far. Derek dies a little bit inside.

Theo opens the book. "You really have to learn to obey me, Stiles." Theo says, looking at the items, "I've given you everything, you ungrateful bitch."

"Theo, stop!" Stiles yells, voice wrecked, as tears flow down his cheeks.

Theo looks at him for a second, then, while keeping eye contact, throws the book and picture frame in the fireplace next to him.

"NO!" Stiles screams, struggling desperately against Derek, sobbing.

Theo stares at the items burn in the fireplace as Stiles screams and cries and kicks. 

"They're not important anymore, Stiles," Theo says, eerily calm all of a sudden. "They don't matter. You're never seeing then again."

Stiles sobs in Dereks arms, staring as his precious few items burn. 

Derek closes his eyes, not able to watch the scene in front of him. His heart is completely broken now, and his nose fills with the horrible stench of complete misery.

Once all the items are completely burned, Theo says to Derek, "take him upstairs. I can't look at him right now."

With that he leaves the room. Derek lets Stiles go slowly. Stiles entire body drops to the ground, as he sobs to the point where he's coughing for air.

Derek stands. He can't watch this. Stiles looks up at him with complete betrayal and devastation as he whispers, 

"I trusted you."

Derek looks away. Theo's might be the bad guy here, but so is Derek. He should've done something.

They both stay this way for a while, Derek standing not knowing what to say to make everything better, and Stiles crying on the ground, losing the only things that are important to him.

___

Derek stares down at his coffee cup. He's been staring at it for a while now.

An hour ago he dragged Stiles up to his room, and laid him on his bed, even took the time to wrap him in a blanket.

Stiles couldn't even look at him.

He can't walk either. His already broken leg is now immobile. For the next few months at least.

Theo had stormed off to the backyard, probably went for a walk or something to cool off. He probably didn't even realize how much he'd just crushed Stiles.

Derek just sits now, though. He has no idea what to do. No control of the situation.

Theo comes back in the room, a much calmer vibe on now. 

"Is he upstairs?" Theo asks, standing in the doorway.

Derek doesn't look at him, can't. He nods.

"Did you know?" Theo asks. Derek knows he means about the phone call. He shakily nods his head, not bothering to lie. He deserves whatever punishment that Theo will give him.

"Did you help him?" Theo asks. Derek shakes his head no.

This must make Theo not angry about it, because he takes a seat in the island chair across from Derek.

"Wanna know how I knew?" Theo asks simply.

Derek looks up at him. He actually hadn't even thought of that in all the craziness. "How?" He asks.

"Scott McCall told me." He says simply.

Derek keeps his face emotionless, but inside he's completely shocked. And happy. Because that means Stiles' pack is looking for him.

"And now we have a war on our hands." Theo says, finally. 

Derek holds in a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek stands in front of Theo and Stiles bedroom, contemplating knocking.

Stiles is in there. The events of the day before all play over in Dereks head. Stiles probably hates him.

He knocks.

There's no answer. As expected. Still, though, it stings. Derek reaches for the golden knob, and twists the metal in his hand.

The door opens slowly with an ominous creek. Inside, is Stiles, laid in the bed, big slinky blanket on top of him. Derek cannot see his face from here so he doesn't know if he's sleeping.

Derek walks very slow and gently into the room. Stiles does not stir. Derek's not sure if it's because he didn't hear it, or of he simply does not care.

Derek walks slowly over to the bed. He sees Stiles face, which is not asleep. It is newly bruised though. Theo must've done it the last night.

"Hi," Derek says, resting one hand on the bedframe. 

Stiles doesn't look at him. Instead he mutters, "what do you want?"

Derek winces at the voice. He sounded so broken, so sad. Derek hates it.

".. Um- are you alright?" He asks stupidly. He knows it's a ridiculous question, he just had no idea what else to say.

Stiles stares at a spot on the floor. "No." He answers, simply.

Derek looks down. This is even worse than he thought it would be. "How's your leg?" Derek asks, because it's the only thing he can think of.

"Broken." Stiles says bluntly. He's obviously done with this conversation.

"You can't move it?" Derek asks. From the look of it last night, it looks like he wouldn't be able to walk on it for a very long time.

"Please go away," stiles says. His eyes are glistening, and Derek has no idea why Dereks presence made him that way.

Derek should leave. But he doesn't.

"I'm sorry, Stiles." He says instead. He knows that an apology won't fix this, but Derek doesn't really know what will.

Stiles closes his eyes. "Okay." He says, emotionless. 

Derek looks down again. He thinks about what he should say, but thinks of absolutely nothing. Fuck. He really has no idea how to make any of this okay.

"You- you have no more pictures of them?" Derek asks. It's a long shot, but he has to ask.

"They were all I had." Stiles whispers, a tear rolling down his face, "and now they're gone."

Derek bites his bottom lip. Last night when Theo had went to bed, Derek rummaged through the fireplace, and tried to retrieve whatever was left but everything was ash.

"Stiles, I'm-"

"I don't care," Stiles says. "At least with Theo I know what to expect. You didn't have to lead me on."

Dereks face turns to one of surprise. Is that really how Stiles felt? That Derek was playing him?

"That's not true, Stiles-"

"Yes it is," he says, finally looking up at Derek, "you're just like _him_."

The words hurt, hurt more than anything Stiles had ever said to him. But maybe.. Maybe they're true.

Derek can act like he's the good guy all he wants, but he's just as bad as Theo. He's basically coward.

Derek takes in a long breath. He should tell Stiles about his brother. He should.

But Derek is a coward afterall.

"Okay." Derek says softly. Stiles says nothing, and wipes away his tears. He looks away from Derek and back to the floor.

With that, Derek leaves the room. He walks quickly away from the door, away from all the guilt.

He walks straight to the kitchen, and grabs his keys off the counter, needing to get away from this house. Away from everything.

He listens for Theo, and hears him talking in his office.

Derek walks towards the room just off the living room. Theo has been talking with Hayden and Corey for hours now, going over strategies. 

Derek knocks on the half closed white door.

"Come in," Theo says. Derek opens the door widen and steps in.

Theo, dressed in a short sleeved button-down and jeans, is leaning against his desk, while Corey in a grey sweater, and Hayden in a striped t-shirt sit in the seats in front of him.

"What?" Theo asks. He's clearly in no mood to have interruptions. 

"I'm going out." Derek says brutishly, straight to the point.

"Alright," Theo says, "mind bringing back food?"

Derek internally sighs. "What should I bring?" He asks instead, emotionless.

"Pizza." Hayden answers for him, "extra cheese. Please."

Derek nods, and turns around. But, before he leaves, Theo says, "hold up a second."

Derek does, and turns around to look at the alpha. "Usually, I'd have to punish you for what you did, Derek."

Derek furrows his brows, not exactly sure what he did. Theo explains, "not telling me about the phone call. Hell, for letting it happen."

"Why aren't you?" Derek asks, genuinely curious.

"Cause I know that you're not a bad guy, Derek. Consider this strike one," Theo says, "but next time? I'll kill you."

Derek finds no lie in the words. ".. Thank you." He says, not knowing what else to say in response.

Theo nods, and Derek takes that as his que to leave. He walks swiftly out of the room, and out of the house. He practically runs to his car and gets in, and drives away.

He misses the simpler times when he lived in a shitty apartment and just had to kill some guys once and a while.

This- this is just a little too much, even for Derek. Killing people is one thing. It's over in a second, and they're gone, but this? This is just torture to Stiles. He's forced everyday to be with this psycho, and is allowed no freedom. 

That's worse than death, in Derek's opinion.

A vibration from the phone in his pocket stirs Derek out of his thoughts. He picks it up and looks briefly down at the screen because he's on a clear road.

Another call from the number that Stiles had used to call his pack. 

They've been calling for a while now, but Derek didn't even think of picking up. What would he say? 'Oh sorry, Stiles can't come to the phone right now, he's in too much pain to move'.

Except this time, Derek does think about picking up. 

He doesn't know why, maybe because he's done watching Stiles suffer for nothing, because he does love Stiles and doesn't like watching him hurt.

He pulls the car over on the side of the deserted road and stares down at the phone.

He clicks answer.

As soon as he does it, he regrets it. If Theo ever found out, Derdk would probably be tortured then killed, but it's too late to turn back as an urgent voice on the other line says, 

"Stiles?!" 

It's a man, Derek can tell that much. He sounds fairly young, too. 

Derek takes in a deep breath through his voice and chokes over what words to use. He must take too long because the voice again says, "hello, stiles? Are you there?"

Chattering can be heard behind him, the sounds of urgent muttering of a women and another man.

"This isn't Stiles." Derek mutters brutishly, not knowing what else to say. 

The voice on the other line turns to one of anger as he demands, "Where is he?! What have you done to him?!"

Derek takes in another deep breath. He doesn't even know why he picked up the phone, he doesn't even know what to say. Does he actually want to help a rival pack?

"He's-" Derek bites his lip trying to find the words, "he's hurt. Theo hurt him."

The muttering in the background grows louder, but the voice continues, "who is this?"

"This is Derek," Derek says. He doesn't know how much he should say, so he only says his first name, but he suddenly realizes that's enough for Theo to go off of if he finds out.

"Derek?" The boy says, sounding a little less angry, "you're the one who's taking care of my brother?"

He must be talking to Scott, then. He answers, "Yes."

"What did Theo do to him?" Scott asks, and Derek can hear him holding his breath. 

"He hurt his leg," Derek says minimally. He doesn't want to cause more panic. "He can't walk. He- he has a couple other bruises too."

The murmurs can be heard less on the other line as Scott says, "can we talk in person?"

Dereks eyes widen in surprise. In person? That's a little much, and Derek starts to regret this decision all together. 

"I don't know," Derek says, "I'm not sure I'd get a chance too-"

"Please," Scott says, "you can help us, Stiles said you helped him. He's my brother, I- I need to get him back."

".. Okay." Derek says, "but not today. I've been gone too long already, and Theo might smell it on me."

"Okay. How about tomorrow? At one?" The alpha asks desperately.

Derek thinks and then responds, "okay."

"Okay, can I text you the address?" Scott asks, which Derek responds to with, "Yeah."

"Thank you." Scott says finally before they both end the call. A second later an address in Beacon hills is sent. 

Derek erases the call history on his phone, just in case, and changes the contact name to a random girls name. Just to not rouse suspicion. 

Derek takes in a deep breath. He's really an idiot, sometimes. He checks the phones clock and sees that he's been out for almost an hour. 

He starts the car up again and drives to the nearest pizza place and picks up an extra large, extra cheese pizza. 

As he's driving home he starts to worry. What if Theo can smell the betrayal on him? What if he starts asking questions? 

As he reaches the driveway, he starts to fill in panic, then panic even more when he thinks that Theo will be able to smell how much he's paining.

He tries to walk into the house calmly, holding the pizza box, but his hands shake a little.

When he gets into the kitchen, Theo, Hayden and Corey are there, talking. 

They hardly even notice as Derek steps into the room. He puts the pizza town on the table, and as he starts to walk away, Theo says, "Hey, Derek."

Dereks heart goes mad. He turns around as casually as he can, and tries his hardest to keep a blank face. 

"Want a slice?" Theo asks. Relief floods Dereks system.

"No thanks," he says, and Theo just shrugs and gets himself a slice. Derek turns around and walks out of the room, completely grateful that his panic did not give him away.

Derek walks upstairs, ready to retreat into his bedroom for the day. Stiles doesn't need him and he doesn't want to be anywhere near Theo.

When he opens the door, he's surprised to see Stiles sitting on his bed.

"Hey," stiles says, voice a little horse.

His leg does not have a cast anymore, and it looks awful. It's purple and blue, bruised, and swollen. 

"What are doing out of bed?" He asks, not knowing what else to say. Also how did he manage the walk? 

"I wanted to talk to you." Stiles says, "but you weren't here. And it hurts to walk so I just stayed in here."

Derek walks over and takes a seat next to Stiles. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"No," Stiles says, glancing at his mangled leg, "but I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I- well, you know."

"You don't need to be," Derek says, looking at the boy. His face is badly bruised. "And you should be mad at me. I shouldn't have told Theo about your-"

"Forget it." Stiles says playing with his hands, "it's okay. It's not like you can just stand up to Theo. No one can. I understand, you did what you had to."

Derek looks down. He wishes it weren't the truth.

"I like you, Derek," Stiles continues, "a lot. I just want us to be good."

"..We're good." Derek says. 

Stiles nods, and does a slight smile. Derek reaches his hand to Stiles back and rubs it soothingly. 

They stay this way for a while, Derek rubbing circles into Stiles back and Stiles playing with his hands.


	15. Chapter 15

"Woah," Derek hears from the doorway of the gym. 

Derek lets go of the pull-up bar he was using and turns to look at the source of the noise. In the doorway is Stiles, eyes wide.

He's wearing a loose sweater and green flannel pajama pants. He has a new cast, and crutches, as Theo was feeling kind last night and picked up that along with painkillers. 

"Hey," Derek says, pausing the music that was playing lowly on his phone. He takes a towel and wipes the sweat off his face.

Stiles seems distracted but says, "hey to you too."

Derek glances at his bare chest and laughs slightly because Stiles is staring at it.

"Sorry," Stiles says, looking up at Dereks face. "Just didn't expect to see- that."

Derek laughs again, then asks, "how're you feeling?"

Stiles walks into the room on his silver crutches, and takes a seat on one of the machines. "Eh," he says, placing the crutches on the ground, "numb, I guess. The painkillers are really working."

Derek nods, "that's good." He says, distractedly. He's still contemplating telling him about his pack.

That's the reason Dereks working out. He's waiting for Theo to get home so he can leave to see Scott McCall. But can he tell Stiles?

What if it doesn't work out? What if it just gets Stiles hopes up for nothing? What if Theo finds out, then he'd punish Stiles.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks, tilting his head, "you look distracted."

Derek shrugs casually. "Just- going out later. Thinking about it," he comes up with on the spot.

"Oh." Stiles says simply, sounding a little- disappointed?

Derek furrows his brows. "What?"

Stiles looks up, and shrugs. "You're going out again. It- just gets lonely when you leave."

Dereks expression softens. He walks over and takes a sit next to Stiles. "I won't be that long." He promises, taking Stiles' hand.

Stiles grips the hand tight, looks at Derek, and says shyly, "I- I like it when we're together."

Derek smiles. "So do I."

They stare into each others eyes for a little while, then Dereks the one who leans in and kisses Stiles soft lips.

Stiles hands reach up to wrap around Dereks neck, as Dereks wrap around his tiny waist.

Stiles lips are so soft. His skin is really soft too, Derek notices as his hand reaches up Stiles shirt to caress the pale skin of his torso.

Derek lowers Stiles down so his back is to the leather of the machine and Derek is on top of him, kissing his neck.

They stay like this for a while, taking it nice and slow and gentle because fuck, Stiles is fragile and needs to be handled with care.

Derek likes this. A lot. Stiles seems to be enjoying himself as well, which makes Derek even happier.

Suddenly, though, as Derek kisses down Stiles now bare chest, he hears a car pull up.

His head shoots up. "What's wrong?" Stiles asks, concerned.

"He's back." Derek says, sitting up away from Stiles. Stiles sits up as well and urgently tugs his shirt on.

Stiles heart is beating out of control in panic so Derek gently takes his hands and stares into his eyes, while he softly says, "it's okay. Just relax."

Stiles nods, breathing returning to a normal state. Derek lets go of his hands in favor of finding his own shirt. It's by the machine he was working on first, so he picks up the green fabric and pulls it over his head.

The alarm to the house goes off, then shuts down a second later. 

Derek can hear Theo enter the house. He can hear his footsteps walk up the steps, can hear them walk down the hallway.

When the door to the gym finally opens, Derek is on one side of the room and Stiles is on the other. Derek tries hard not to panic, not to give anything away.

Theo tilts his head in the doorway. "What's going on in here?"

Stiles speaks first, calmly, "I got bored."

Theo seems amused by this and says playfully, "well, c'mon, I'll give you something fun to do, you don't have to bother Derek."

Derek wants to say that Stiles will never bother him, and that Theo's the one who bothers him, but remains quiet.

Stiles sighs and stands with the help of his crutches. He winces a bit, his leg still in obvious pain.

"I'm going out," Derek says as Stiles is making his way out of the room.

Theo nods and says, "you've been going out a lot. Do you have a girlfriend or something?"

Derek thinks quickly, then says, "yes."

Stiles stops in his tracks. Derek regrets the cover up, because he completely forgot about Stiles feelings.

"Good for you," Theo says, then he turns to Stiles and says, "c'mon, Stiles, hurry up."

Theo must really not understand his pain, but Stiles continues to wobble out of the room not looking back to Derek.

After they're both gone, Derek sighs in relief. It might've hurt Stiles, but at least it covers up all of this.

Derek picks up his phone and sees that it's twelve pm, so if he leaves now he'll get to the place Scott told him to go.

___

Derek glances down at the clock in his car, and it's now 12:57. He's been driving for a while trying to find this mysterious address that Scott sent him.

When he finally finds it, he pulls up into the dirt road. In front of him is a sort of abandoned looking warehouse. In the middle of nowhere.

Dereks suddenly feels nervous. What the hell is he gonna say to these people?

Derek takes in a breath. This is for Stiles. That's all that's important right now, he has to put his stupid feelings aside.

Derek opens his car door and steps out, his feet crunch on the dirt beneath him. 

He can hear several heartbeats, but oddly does not smell any scents of humans. Weird. He goes in anyways.

The huge warehouse door opens with a loud, irritating squeak. It's pitch black inside. He steps inside.

"Hello?!" Derek calls, the sound echoing off the metal walls.

Derek looks around the seemingly empty room. Are they late? Is this the wrong spot?

Before Derek can think of anymore possible explanations, the door to the warehouse behind him slams shut, leaving Derek in complete darkness.

There's suddenly a firm, very clawed, hand on his throat and another claw tears at his chest, causing him to fall on his knees.

Dereks eyes glow blue as he's held on his knees by another wolf and the lights of the warehouse turn on.

In front of Derek is a tan kid, with curly black hair that he instantly recognizes from the picture. It's Scott.

His eyes are glowing red, and next to him is a girl with red hair, a younger looking boy with glowing yellow eyes, and an older man pointing a gun at Derek.

Derek recognizes all of them from Stiles' pictures.

"Did you come alone?" Scott asks, claws bared. He gladly does not sound that evil.

Derek tries to move but suddenly there's a sword in front of him. Derek turns his head to look at a girl he hadn't seen with long black hair and flower leggings.

"Watch it," she says, looking innocent but sounding deadly. Derek remembers that she's Kira.

Derek sighs. "Yeah, I'm alone."

Scott says then, "okay... now tell us where Stiles is."

Derek squints. How do they not know he's with Theo, everyone knows that. "He's in Theo's house. With Theo."

The red head, Lydia, rolls her eyes. "Yeah we know that."

"We just don't know where his house is," the older man, who is Stiles' dad, says, still pointing the gun.

Seriously? It seems just common knowledge that Theo lives in a mansion, isolated. 

"So you're gonna tell us," the young boy, Liam, says, walking up, "or else."

"I will," Derek says, trying again to shimmy out of the unknown werewolf's strong, clawed grip, "just fucking let me go, we're on the same side."

They all seem suspicious, but after a moment, Scott nods to whoever's holding Derek down and he's released.

Derek stands up indignantly, and straightens his jacket.

Stiles said that his pack was nice.

But clearly, Stiles is very important to them, so Dereks gonna let this go and help them. But only for Stiles.

"So where is he?" The girl that was holding Derek down says. She's tall and has short hair, Derek recognized her as Malia.

"He's in a mansion, up further north. It's a rich town outside of Beacon Hills-"

"Bradford?" Stiles' dad, who's a cop by the looks of it, says. Dereks mind traces back to the sheriffs badge in Stiles' book and fills in the blank.

"Yes," Derek answers, "but the house is further off. Near the woods."

Scott nods, taking in all of the information. ".. Okay. This is- this is amazing, we need to get him, like now-"

"What's your plan?" Derek interupts. They must have a plan.. Right? 

They all glances around at eachother, confused. Derek internally sighs. "You don't have a plan?"

Scott stutters, ".. We were just gonna.. Get him? Is that enough of a plan?"

Derek furrows his brows. Okay, so they're stupid. That's okay, Derek can work with stupid. "You think Theo's just gonna let him go? After years? He's way too attached, Stiles is his most precious possession."

Derek kind of sounds like a jerk, but honestly he's telling the truth. Theo won't just let Stiles go, not now, not ever.

Scott makes a face and turns to Lydia. "Well.. We could fight him." She suggests, seeking unsure.

"Do any of you know what Theo is capable of?" Derek asks. Before they can respond, he continues, "he's killed hundreds of people. You can't just steal from him and expect to live. And you can't just fight him, either."

"Why not?" The sheriff asks. His gun is now lowered, but his finger is still on the trigger.

Derek squints his eyes further. Did they bother to do any research at all? "Because he's strong. Unnaturally strong, even for a werewolf. Even if you somehow did manage to hurt him enough and take Stiles, he'd never stop looking for him. You'd all be dead within a month."

They all process this information. The warehouse is quiet until Malia speaks up with, "Let's kill him, then."

"Malia," Scott says, "we- we can't."

Now Derek is just extremely confused. "You're not gonna try to kill him?"

Scott looks back to Derek, but then Malia says, "we have to, Scott. This is Stiles, he's way more important than an evil alphas life."

Scott looks down. "We don't kill people."

"Theo's not people," Derek interjects, "Theo's a series of mis-matched parts, that was put together so he could kill more people."

Everyone looks to Scott. The alpha looks up and says, "o- okay. If it will save Stiles, then.. We have to."

Suddenly everyone looks at Derek as there's a chiming ring coming from his pocket. Derek reaches down and fishes his vibrating phone out of his back pocket. 

Derek looks at the screen. It's Theo.

"Who is it?" Lydia asks, looking as concerned as the rest of the pack.

Derek swallows his spit nervously. "It's Theo." He mutters.

"Answer it." Scott commands.

Derek does. He presses the answer call button, silencing the ringing, and puts the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Derek says, heart beating out of control. He shouldn't have answered, because if Theo heard any of Stiles' friends on the line, Dereks dead.

"Sorry to cut your date short," Theo says on the other line, as rustling can be heard behind him, "but I have to go see Tracey, it's an emergency. How fast can you be back here?"

"An hour," Derek answers. Scott, Liam and Malia can obviously hear the conversation as they're the ones reacting.

"Okay," Theo mumbles back, "just.. Hurry?"

"Yeah," Derek says, and with that Theo hangs up the phone. Derek lowers his as well.

"What?" Lydia says, glancing at Scott.

"Theo's leaving the house." Scott says to her, then turns to Derek, "and you need to get back."

"Yeah," Derek says, stuffing his phone into his pocket. 

"I'll walk you to your car," Scott says. With that, Derek turns around from the pack and walks out of the warehouse, Scott following in suit.

When they get to his car, Scott says, "sorry for.. That. We just didn't know if we could trust you or not."

"Don't worry about it," Derek says, taking his keys out of his pocket.

As he's about to enter his car, Scott grabs his arm. Derek looks up at his concerned face as Scott asks, ".. Is he okay?"

Derek thinks about a good answer for a while. "He's.. Okay. I guess. He misses all of you. Talks about you guys all the time."

Scott smiles slightly, then his face turns back to the concerned one. "Does Theo hurt him?" He asks, voice sounding a little broken.

Derek looks down. "Yeah. But if it makes it better, Theo's never around."

Scott nods. "But you are?"

Derek nods. Scott says, "Good. He- he told my mom about you. That you protect him. Thank you."

Derek nods again. "No problem."

With that, Scott says his goodbye and that he'd text him, and Derek leaves with a good feeling in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys still like this fic?


	16. Chapter 16

"What's your girlfriend's name?" Stiles asks out of nowhere when they were both sitting next to eachother on Stiles and Theo's bed. Stiles was in a lot of pain today so he didn't want to leave bed

Derek looks over to the boy. The only other noise in the big house was the TV playing some fashion show in front of them. "I don't have a girlfriend." He decides to say.

Stiles turns his head from the TV and gives Derek a suspicious look. "You said to Theo that you did."

Derek sighs. He knew that lying would come back to bite him. It always does. ".. I was lying. I don't have a girlfriend. I promise."

Stiles relaxes a little. He almost seems relieved. They both turn back to the TV and watch it for a while, until Stiles asks, "Well where did you go yesterday, then?"

Derek bites his lip. Shit. He should tell Stiles, he really should. But what if Theo finds out? 

Stiles tilts his head. "I won't tell Theo, you can trust me."

Derek stares into his honey eyes. He knows he can trust him, he's the only one he trusts at this point. ".. I can't tell you."

Stiles licks his lips. ".. Okay, whatever," he says, turning his head to the TV. 

Derek looks down to the wooden floor of their bedroom. He really doesn't want to hurt Stiles' feelings, he's honestly just trying to protect him.

But maybe.. Maybe it's time that someone did care about Stiles' feeling.

Derek takes a deep breath, feeling like he's making a mistake then says, "I was with Scott McCall."

Stiles' head shoots up and turns to Derek in shock. ".. What?" He asks, voice cracking.

Derek sighs and looks into Stiles eyes as he says, "They- they're trying to get you back. I- I told them where you were."

Stiles stays eerily still for a moment. Dereks not sure if he's happy or not. He should be happy.. Right? Just as that thought comes into mind Stiles slaps Derek in the face.

Derek recoils in surprise. The slap wasn't hard by any means, just very unexpected.

"Why the fuck would you do that?!" Stiles yells. 

Derek looks up at him with surprise. He looks like Dereks just betrayed him or something.

Derek stutters, "I- I was trying to help you, get you out of here, do you want to stay or something?" He asks, voice conveying how confused and shocked he is.

Stiles takes in a deep breath and yells, "Theo will kill them! Do you not get that?"

Derek looks away. He hadn't thought about that really. If they're planning to kill Theo, he hadn't really though that they might lose that fight.

.. And oh god, Derek really doesn't think Stiles could take that loss.

"I- I'm sorry," Derek says, "I- I didn't even think- I just wanted you to go back home, where you wanted to be."

Stiles looks like he's on the edge of panic right now. He's breathing heavily and shaking.

"Stiles," Derek says gently, taking the boys shaking hands, "it's okay, everything will be okay-"

Suddenly the alarm for the house goes off. Derek hears two heartbeats enter the house. He lets go of Stiles' hands.

"Oh my god," Stiles says, still looking like he's gonna pass out.

"Both of you come down here!" Derek can hear Theo scream from the ground level of the house.

Dereks heart drops a little. Does he know?

"C'mon," Derek says gently. He's not sure if Theo's angry or not, so it's best just to go down.

He helps Stiles out of bed, then Stiles takes his crutches and follows Derek out of the room. They descend the stairs and enter the dining room where Theo and Hayden are sitting next to eachother. Theo looks pissed.

"Sit," the chimera says nodding his head to the seats in front of him and his sister.

Derek helps Stiles to sit down, places his crutches against the table then sits in the seat directly next to him.

Theo stares at both of them when intensity in his blue eyes. Dere can tell that's mad, he just doesn't know what about. He must know. Right? 

"So," Hayden starts, licking her lips almost nervously. Theo keeps his gaze. "We know. About your visit to the McCalls."

Dereks heart literally stops. Theo's gaze fixes on Stiles as he says, "Did you really think you could keep that from me?"

Stiles stays calm as he says, "how do you think I could've gotten out of the house? My legs fucked and I don't have a car."

Theo turns his stare into Derek as he says, "you got help."

Derek swallows his spit, done being a coward. "It wasn't Stiles. It was just me. He didn't even know about it."

Theo's eyes squint, and he says, ".. You betrayed me?"

Derek swallows again, heart racing. "I.. Guess, yeah."

Theo angrily pushes away from the table, and Hayden says, "Why would you do that?"

"I- I- it was for Stiles.." He says in a very small voice. Theo looks furious, now, as he slams his palms down on the table gets scarily close to Dereks face.

"Theo-" stiles tries but Theo ignore him to say to Derek, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't fucking kill you right now."

Derek cannot think of one. He's about to speak when Stiles says, "if you kill him, Theo, I swear to god I'll kill myself."

Derek is surprised by the words, just as Theo is as he stares at Stiles with a scary look. He says, "Why the fuck-" he stops, looking between both the werewolf and the human. Then he laughs crazily. He moved from the table and says, "oh. Of course. You two have been fucking, I can't believe I didn't realize sooner."

Derek looks down at the floor. If Theo wasn't gonna kill him before he's definetly gonna kill him now.

"Theo-" stiles tries again but Theo's clawed reaches over the table and grabs Derek by the neck pulling him foward. "Theo!" Stiles yells, as Theo gets nose to nose with Derek and says, "everything started going wrong the moment you got here!"

"Theo stop!" Hayden yells, pulling the werewolf away as Stiles pulls Derek as well. 

"It's not his fucking fault!" Stiles yells, turning to the fuming chimera, "things started going wrong when you tried to kill my brother-"

"Oh, shut up!" Theo yells at Stiles, "you're the most ungrateful little bitch I've ever met!"

"Theo, calm down-" Hayden tries to say, but is shut up by Theo visiously hitting her across the face and her falling to the floor.

Stiles grabs Derek by the arm and pulls him so that Stiles is in front of him. It's odd, it's as if Stiles think that he's some kind of shield.

Theo turns to both of them, looks directly at Stiles and says, "You're mine! You're my fucking husband-"

"Theo, I hate you!" Stiles screams back, "you're delusional if you think that any of this is how a relationship is supposed to be!"

Theo growls, staring at Derek. He looks threatening with his glowing red eyes. "You can't have him, no one can have him!"

"Theo, can you fucking listen to me for once?" Stiles asks angrily as Theo walks around the table so he's closer to them without a table blocking his way.

"You need to stop," Stiles says, "none of this is his fault, be mad at me, okay? Punish me-"

"I am," Theo says, slamming Stiles head into the dining room table. Stiles falls with a bang and then Theo's claws are around Dereks throat.

The last thing Derek feels is sharp pain in his throat, then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! This isn't the end! Sorry this chapter was short, but you'll get much more in the finale!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Dereks eyes slowly open, then squint when he's confronted with too much light. He can hear fuzzy voices around him, and he's in a moving car, that's all he knows. He doesn't remember how he got into a car, though.

Suddenly, there's a hand around his throat. He opens his eyes suddenly, growling at the one who's touching him.

Above him is Lydia, and his expression softens as she says, "don't make any voice, you might tear your vocal chord."

Derek turns his head. Driving the car is Malia, and in the passenger seat, on the phone, is Scott.

"How's he doing back there?" Malia asks, glancing to the backseats of the car. 

"Stiles- where's-" Derek tries to say, but is shushed by Lydia as he wraps something around his abused neck. "What part of don't make any noise do you not understand?" She snaps.

"Okay," Scott says into the voice, "tell Stiles he's fine, he just woke up-"

"Where is he?" Derek asks, trying to sit up, but is pushed back down by Lydia. 

"He's fine, he's with his dad," she says, "you need to stop taking, you could still die you know."

Derek has a lot of questions, but as he's about to start asking, Scott says, "Derek, were going to him now, okay? Just relax."

Derek does a bit, as Lydia continues to wrap his throat in a cloth. "Okay," she says, holding a bottle above Derek, "this is gonna sting." 

As she pours it over Dereks exposed throat, he roars in pain.

___

The car comes to a stop, and Derek sits up, but is pushed right back down by Lydia. "Malia, can you help him, please?"

Derek rolls his eyes, but Lydia just shoots him a deadly glare, as the door opens, and Malia drags him out. Not gently, may he add.

He pulls Dereks arm over her shoulder, as he says, "my legs work fine." 

Malia looks to Lydia, who just sighs, and with that, Malia drops him causing him to stumble. He stays on his feet though and follows the small group into a the little house in front of them.

Scott seems nervous. He's wearing a red shirt, and black pants. Lydia, in front of him, is wearing a nice dress and highheels, while Malia next to him is sporting a light sweater and shorts that don't match.

Inside the house Derek can hear murmuring. But the one thing that catches his attention as he walks on the green lawn is the overwhelming stench of Stiles.

He's here.

Lydia opens the front door to the house, and she goes in followed by Scott then Derek. Inside, gathered in a living room is Stiles' father on the couch, Kira leaning against the wall, sword on her back, and on a big chair is Hayden, holding hands with Liam. 

But, what catches Dereks eye is of course Stiles, sitting next to his dad, holding an ice pack to his head.

As soon as they walk in, Stiles stands and Lydias the first one to pull Stiles into a tight hug. She's a bit shorten than him, but he holds her tight, and Derek can instantly tell that they're close. 

After they pull away, Malia hugs Stiles. They're about the same height so Stiles rests his head on her shoulder. The only look on his face is pure relief. He's safe now. 

After Malia pulls away, patting Stiles' shoulder, Scott and Stiles exchange this look that can only be described as pure joy. Stiles is the one who pulls Scott into a bone crushing hug, that his brother replies to with the same amount of love.

They hug for a longer time, talking to eachother, whispering words of relief and happiness and concern. Everyone of the pack members around them smile, happy at the sight of two brothers finally reunited.

When Stiles does eventually pull away, he has tears of joy in his eyes, as does Scott, and Stiles makes a comment on how cheesy this all is.

Stiles and Dereks eyes lock, then Stiles walks up to him and pulls him into a hug as well. Derek complies, and wraps his arms around Stiles' back. Stiles whispers into his ear, "I thought he killed you."

stiles eventually does pull away from the hug, smiling sincerely at Derek.

The happy moment is cut short when Hayden says, "not to rain on this parade," she says, making everyone turn to look at her, "but when Theo gets back to the house and you're," she points to Stiles, "not there, he's not gonna too happy."

Derek can smell the anxiety rolling off of Stiles in waves as Scott says, "do you think he'll know it was us?"

Instead of Hayden, Stiles says, "yeah," he says, "he knows. About everything. That's what got him angry in the first place."

".. Okay," Scott says, clearly overwhelmed and oblivious on what to do next, "Hoe much time does that give us, then?"

Stiles looks to Hayden, biting his lip. She shrugs then says, "he said he'd be back in an hour. And it takes about a half hour to get here, so I'd say a good hour and a half."

Scott nods, as Lydia speaks up and says, "then what will we do when he gets here?"

Everyone suddenly turns to Stiles. The boy looks up from the floor, and says, ".. Well, I don't know."

Scott, nervously playing with his hands, says to his brother, "Stiles, this is your call. If you think that we have to kill him to keep you safe, then.. We'll follow your lead. You already know my opinion about it."

Stiles looks to Hayden, then to Derek. In Dereks opinion, they should kill Theo. He's hurt so many people, he doesn't deserve to live. Stiles looks back to his pack, then says, "I don't see another way."

Scott nods, clearly not liking it but understanding. Everyone else seems on board as well.

"Well," Stiles says, "no use waiting, let's make a plan."

___

Derek let's out a deep breath, as he watches Stiles pack around him.

It's been over an hour since they made their plan, and now they're all in the warehouse, waiting for Theo at this point.

It was Lydias idea to come to the warehouse, and Stiles' to have everyone hidden so they'd have to upper hand when Theo did come.

Theyre all preparing now, Kira sitting next to Malia, sharpening her sword while Lydia and Stiles on the opposite wall fill multiple syringes with various poisons. The sheriff is loading his gun, sitting next to Scott who's probably reassuring the man on this plan. Hayden and Liam are speaking in the corner, holding hands and kissing occasionally.

It's strange. Everyone knows that there's a good chance that people might die tonight. And Theo might get Stiles back.

Derek takes another deep breath. He's sitting away from the rest, preparing himself to protect Stiles at all costs. That's his job, while everyone fights, he's to make sure Stiles is safe.

From the corner of his eye, Derek sees Stiles approach him. His face softens, as the boy takes a seat next to him.

"Hey," he says, looking up at Derek.

"Hey," Derek says back. "Are you okay?"

Stiles thinks for a moment, then nods. "Just a little scared. But I have a good feeling about this all."

"Yeah?" Derek asks, cause he feels the exact opposite right now.

Stiles nods again. After another moment of silence, Stiles asks, "After all this.. If we make it... Is there gonna be an us?"

Dereks eyes widen at the question. He hasn't thought about it. He really hasn't even considered what will happen if they win this fight. No doubt, the gang will be dismantled. Derek will have nothing. 

But.. Maybe he'll have Stiles.

"I hope so," Derek answers simply. The corner of Stiles' lips curve into the perfect smile. Derek smiles back at him.

"I can hear him coming!" Malia yells, the sound echoing through the empty warehouse.

"Okay," Scott says, standing along with everyone else, "everyone knows what to do. Remember to try and aim for the head, not the chest. Everyone get into place." 

The alpha sounds nervous as he gives these directions, but everyone follows without question.

Everyone hides in their designated spots, except for Stiles, Derek and Hayden. They all stand in the center of the warehouse as per the plan. Hayden is shaking.

Derek can hear Theo's truck pull up on the dirt road. He can hear Tracey, Corey and Josh with him too. They all leave the truck, and their footsteps get closer and closer until..

Squeak. The warehouse door is opened, and standing on the other side, only visible by moonlight, is Theo and his betas.

The alpha looks eerily calm as he steps slowly in, eyes locked on his husband. 

"Well," he says, eyes flicking to Derek, "isn't this a surprise."

Derek continues to stand tall even though he's terrified. Theo continues, "my sister," his eyes go to Hayden, "Husband," he turns to Stiles, "and beta. All betrayed me."

Hayden is shaking horribly and Derek fears for a second she'll go back to Theo. "Is this little rebellion over?" Theo asks, red eyes locked with Stiles' Amber ones.

Stiles looks only slightly afraid, but his voice remains perfectly steady as he says, "I think you should leave, Theo, cause I don't think you'll like what happens next."

Theo looks amused as he tilts his head. "Oh yeah?" He asks, finger nails turning into claws at his side, "I think I'll take my chances, babe. Tracey, grab him."

Before this can happen, Hayden steps in front of Stiles, fangs bared.

Theo's amused expression is replaced with one of fury. He looks at his sister with a fire in his eyes and says, "Really think this is a good idea, Hayd? Cause i think that you're making a huge mistake."

Hayden just growls. Theo gets angrier, just as Stiles says, "Theo, this is your last chance to just leave."

Theo growls low in his throat, as he gruffly says, "You know that I'm not leaving without you."

".. Your call," Stiles says, pulling a smoke bomb out of his pocket, and pulling the metal pen out, and throwing it hard to the ground.

Suddenly the room is filled with smoke, and the McCall pack come out of the shadows to attack Theo and his betas. Stiles grabs Stiles by the wrist and pulls him away from the battle as roars and gunshots and growls fill the room.

With Dereks werewolf eyes he can see slightly through the smoke. Scotts the one who went for Theo, and by the looks of it Theo's winning. Kira behind them is using her sword to tear the flesh of the alphas back.

The sheriff is further away, shooting at Theo and Tracey. Lydia is fighting with Josh, and as she kicks him in the stomach, Malia helps her by tearing her claws into the creatures chest.

Liam fights Corey alone, and Corey disapears, then appears next to Liam and uses his claws to tear into the boys shoulder. Tracey and Hayden fight as well, Tracey's tail trying to whip at her sister, as she yells about Hayden being a traitor.

Stiles breathes heavily next to him. Of course they had not left Stiles without a weapon, he had multiple syringes in his pocket, in case Derek cannot protect him.

Dereks attention is drawn back to the battle as the smoke starts to clear, and a scream rips through the air. The source was Lydia, screaming as a claw is forced intoher chest. 

Stiles makes a move to run to her, but Derek holds him back and watches as Malia incapacitated Josh, and rushed to Lydias aid.

Suddenly Hayden falls too, poisoned by the venom in her sisters claw, and then Kira runs over to fight off Tracey as Theo and Scott continue to brawl.

Corey goes down by a gun shot to his heart, then Liam goes down a second later, poisoned by the kamina venom inside of Tracey.

The plan keeps spiraling out of control as Tracey hits Kira so hard in the head she's knocked out. The kanima-werewolf mix then goes straight for the sheriff. He tries to shoot at her, but is too late as her claws plunge into his side and he's down.

"Dad!" Stiles yells, running to his father. Tracey tries to go for him, but Derek runs after him and pushes Tracey into the wall, knocking her out.

Suddenly all that's left standing is Derek Scott and Theo. Scott and Derek corner the alpha, but Theo doesn't look scared.

"Just leave!" Scott yells at him, voice distorted by his fangs, "it's not worth it!"

Theo looks to Stiles, hands on the sheriffs wound, and then growls out, "he's mine."

Before anyone can stop him, Theo's claws plunge into Scott chest, and Scott roars in agony. He falls to the ground a second later. Theo takes this as victory and starts waking. But Derek growls at him and pushes him back.

Theo gets even more angry if possible over this blantant act of defiance. He bares his teeth as he says, "you were my beta! You couldn't gotten everything!"

Dereks eyes flash blue as he growls out, "you're not my alpha, and I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

Theo lunges at him, claws out, and Derek tries to fight them as they enter his chest. Derek roars, as he hits the diet ground, blood pooling from his injuries.

He knew this plan wouldn't work. Theo can't be killed. As Theo walks up to Stiles, Derek feels a hopeless feeling crush his chest.

But, Stiles stands. Theo stops a little in front of him. ".. You're mine," he says slowly, still covered in blood.

Stiles looks as though he's about to hug Theo as he leans in. The alpha even starts to wrap his arm around the boy, but suddenly Stiles shoots a needle into Theo's neck.

Theo stops suddenly, pulling himself away and holding onto his neck. "You little bitch," he mutters, words slow and sluggish.

As Theo falls to the ground, Stiles stands over him. "I'm not yours," he says, looking extremely emotional.

He reaches over to the floor, where his fathers gun is laying. The gun filled with wolfsbane bullets. 

As Stiles stands over, gun drawn, a tear leaving one eye, he says softly, "I'll never be yours again."

Bang.

Derek sighs in relief as Theo's head is shot, and blood splatters all over Stiles. 

It's over. It's really, truly over now. 

They're safe.

Derek slowly sits up, and carefully limps over to Stiles, who's still standing over the corpse. Blood dripping from Dereks chest and mouth, and presses a gentle hand against Stiles' shoulder.

As Derek looks down at the body, he knows Theo's really dead. His heart had stopped minutes ago and his face was almost completely blown off by the gunshot.

Stiles turns to him with tears flowing down his cheeks. He looks upset, but the one emotion that's filling the smell of the room is just pure relief.

Stiles pulls Derek into a tight hug, and Derek complies by putting a hand in Stiles' hair and holding him close.

Dereks not sure how long they stay this way, but it really doesn't matter. 

No matter what happens next, Derek knows in his heart, everything's gonna be okay.

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!!!! :D I hope you guys are satisfied with this ending! I'm gonna write more chapter, though, an epilogue. Thanks for all the amazing comments guys, you really inspired me to finish this fic! <3 it's been a fun ride.


	18. EPILOGUE

As Derek opens his eyes, sunshine fills his vision. He groans and closes them again.

A warm heat on Dereks chest is lifted, causing Derek to open his eyes again. Next to him, Stiles has shifted so he's no long curled up at Dereks back and he's facing the wall.

Derek smiles. Stiles shirtless back is pale, and soft as Derek reaches his arm over to spoon his boyfriend. 

Stiles laughs, and tangles his fingers with Dereks.

Things are really amazing these days. It's been a whole entire year since Stiles killed Theo. At first, things took some time to return to normal.

Stiles had to try to fit back in with his pack. They were all of course patient with him, but after three years it took time for Stiles to be truly comfortable around them again.

And the nightmares. Stiles had almost constant night terrors of Theo coming back, that made him anxious, but they eventually passed.

It took a while for Stiles' leg to heal, but now he only has a slight limp when he walks. Derek hopes that it's not permanent thing.

Stiles turns in Dereks grip and smiles at the man. Derek loves seeing Stiles smile. Derek loves everything about Stiles.

After that night, it almost seemed like Stiles would never smile again. While he was relieved Theo was dead, he still felt some remorse, as he did love him once.

For about a week, Stiles was in a depression. He hardly ate, hardly talked. Derek remembers because they were both staying at his fathers house at the time.

But eventually, with the help of Derek and his pack, he went back to the Stiles Derek had fell in love with.

"Hey," stiles says, light from the window leeking into the room, onto his face. 

"Hey," Derek says back, kissing his boyfriends forehead lovingly.

There were restrictions to their relationship, as to be expected. Stiles still had some troubles saying that he loved Derek, but Derek knew that he did, even if it was too hard to say out loud.

They hardly have sex either. About a month after everything, Stiles told Derek about what Donavon had really done to him. He cried the whole time, recalling the horrible things that Donavon did to him. Derek just held him close, promising him that he was safe now, that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to.

And it really is okay, because sex isn't important to Derek. As long as he can hold Stiles close, he'll be happy.

"What'd you want to do today?" Derek asks. Everyday Stiles and Derek leave the house and go somewhere new, because Stiles missed a lot in three years of being trapped in a house.

Stiles shrugs, shifting in Dereks grip. "Want to go over my dads?" He asks.

Derek nods at the idea. After about two months of Derek being with the pack, they accepted him as one of their own, which Derek is eternally grateful for.

Derek really likes Stiles' dad, because even though he's rough around the edges, he's a good man. He also likes Scott, his new alpha, because Scott's truly a great alpha and made Derek really comfortable.

As for the wolf gang, it's still a working operation, but is no longer corrupted. Hayden runs it now, and she made it clean, like it used to be before Theo took over.

Hayden's doing okay. She was mournful over her brother, but she knew it had to be done. She visits sometimes, mostly to see Liam, her fiancée now.

"Okay," Stiles says sitting up, rubbing his tired eyes. "I guess we probably have to get dressed.."

Derek pulls Stiles back to the bed, whispering, "five more minutes."

Stiles laughs, and curls back into Derek's grip. 

"Hey," Derek says, "next week we should go to LA, there's this really cool place that just opened-"

"Scott and Kira's wedding is next week," Stiles reminds him.

Derek remembers suddenly. Scott actually purposed to Kira at their graduation, but they wouldn't get married until they found Stiles. He was the best man, afterall.

"Oh yeah," Derek says, relaxing, "did you finish planning the bachelor party yet?" 

"Yes!" Stiles says, excited, "and it's gonna be fucking amazing!"

Derek laughs. He likes moments like this. Of course, with Stiles, everyday is a new adventure, but Derek really enjoys these moments, when everything is calm and he just gets to hold Stiles close.

Derek places a single kiss onto Stiles' cheek, and closes his eyes with the thought that he's never been this happy in his entire life. 

 

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it!! Thank you all for the support on this, I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! Let me know in the comments if you guys would read a prequel about Theo and Stiles <3


End file.
